GEMERLAP
by Laura Jasmine
Summary: Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan dunianya yang gemerlap dan menikahi Kakashi, membantu sang sahabat mencairkan warisan bersyarat. Awalnya mereka memang setuju untuk tetap bergaul dengan bebas, tidak terikat. Sampai keduanya sadar bahwa rasa ingin memiliki mulai tumbuh dan menjadi sumber konflik yang mendera rumah tangga mereka. M for language and lime.
1. Chapter 1

**GEMERLAP**

**.**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Kakashi Hatake – Sakura Haruno**_

_**Rated: M (16+)**_

**.**

_Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan dunianya yang gemerlap dan menikahi Kakashi, membantu sang sahabat mencairkan warisan bersyarat. Awalnya mereka memang setuju untuk tetap bergaul dengan bebas, tidak terikat. Sampai keduanya sadar bahwa rasa ingin memiliki mulai tumbuh dan menjadi sumber konflik yang mendera rumah tangga mereka._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:** AU. M-rated for mature content,detraction and _lime_.

**A/N**: Kakashi tidak menggunakan masker dan kedua matanya hitam. _Lime _karena pembahasan dewasa, umpatan kotor, dan adegan berciuman yang eksplisit. Jadi kurasa 16+ toh sudah pantas membacanya. Tidak untuk ditiru.

* * *

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Musik berdentum-dentum dengan volume maksimal, membuat adam dan hawa yang berada di ruangan itu makin menggila dan meliuk-liukkan tubuh dengan liar. Gelas-gelas kaca dan botol diangkat tinggi mengiringi tubuh mereka yang sedang mengalun mengikuti musik instrumental dengan _beat _yang cepat. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat kerumunan muda-mudi dalam kegelapan yang disertai kerlap-kerlip heboh karena bola disko yang berada tepat di atas _dance floor. _Walaupun dengan pencahayaan remang-remang, tetapi tidak mengurangi kesempatan untuk memandang wanita-wanita dengan pakaian minim dan rambut tergerai yang sedang menari dengan lincah. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyibak rambut dengan sekali sentakan, meraba tubuh mereka sendiri—membuat gerakan sensual, dan menggoyangkan pinggul dengan erotis. Menikmati musik bertempo cepat tersebut dan menarik perhatian lelaki.

Dunia gemerlap.

Terdapat juga disana Haruno Sakura, sedang tertawa dengan riuh bersama teman-temannya, sambil sesekali menghirup rokok yang terselip di jemari lentik itu. Rambut merah jambu alami yang biasanya ia gerai kini diikat satu, memamerkan tengkuk halus dan lehernya yang panjang. Gaun malam berwarna _navy_ yang ketat telah menonjolkan tubuh indahnya dengan sukses, Sakura tampak percaya diri. Sambil tetap menenteng _clutch _hitam, tangannya menutupi tawa yang sejak tadi menghiasi bibirnya. Entah apa yang dibicarakan para wanita.

.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang baru saja turun dari mobil dan segera melemparkan kuncinya pada petugas valetdengan seragam kemeja abu-abu yang baru saja lewat dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Izumo!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol. Segera saja Naruto memasuki _lift_, menuju lantai tiga, _Destello Bar._

.

.

"Ayo memesan minum!" ujar wanita dengan rambut pirang platina.

Namun, seorang gadis dengan iris _jade _tampak menggeleng, "Aku akan menemui Sasuke. Sampai jumpa di lantai dansa, _bitches_!" kata Sakura yang segera saja mendapatkan cemoohan masal. Sakura sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidah sambil melangkah menjauhi kumpulannya.

"Jangan lupa memakai pengaman, _forehead_!" teriak gadis tadi lalu disambut tertawaan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Muka Sakura agak memerah menahan malu, melebihi warna _blush-on _pada tulang pipinya yang tinggi. "Malam masih panjang Ino!" ucap Sakura tak kalah keras diiringi dengusan tawa serta mengangkat jari tengahnya. Ino dan kawan-kawan tampak semakin ramai tertawa dan melambaikan tangan. Sakura membalas lambaian itu dan akhirnya benar-benar menjauh. Mencari _private box _milik Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut raven mengeluarkan pemantik api dari saku celana, melemparkan benda itu pada lelaki di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

Dengan sigap Kakashi menangkap korek gas keramik yang dilempar Sasuke dan segera menyalakan rokok yang sudah terselip di bibirnya. "Mau rokok?" tawar Kakashi sambil menunjukkan bungkusan rokok berwarna hitam. Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak." ujarnya sambil menenggak bir di dalam botol kaca.

Kakashi menghembus asap rokoknya, lalu melepas jas hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Menyandarkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Keadaan begitu hening sampai sebuah suara berat Sasuke kembali terdengar, "Lelah, eh?"

"_Hai_. Rapat berjalan layaknya sampah."

Uchiha itu menyeringai. Kubah kecil yang hanya berlapiskan kelambu hitam itu kembali hening. Sesekali Kakashi mengetukkan rokoknya pada asbak porselen, membuang puntung abu. Botol bir-nya baru setengah kosong, sedangkan Sasuke sudah nyaris habis enam botol. Tak heran ia mulai terlihat tidak sehat, bersandar sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, seorang wanita menyibak gorden jaring ruangan kubah itu dan menyeruak masuk, "Selamat malam, tuan-tuan. Apa aku mengganggu?" ujarnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada Kakashi dari belakang, menyomot rokok lelaki itu dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Menikmati aroma _mint_ yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sakura duduk di sebelah pria berambut perak itu.

"Aku selalu suka rokokmu Kakashi."

"Ambilah."

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Tidak, aku sudah habis dua batang tadi." akunya sambil mengembalikan lintingan tembakau itu ke bibir Kakashi. Lalu gadis itu mendudukan diri di sebelah Kakashi, "Sasuke, tadi kau bilang Naruto akan datang, mana dia?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu baru saja akan membuka mulut, hingga sebuah suara laki-laki yang baru saja masuk memotongnya, "Ada yang menyebut nama lelaki paling tampan di dunia?" bisik Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura dan mencium kecil sisi bahu telanjangnya yang memang mengenakan gaun _one shoulder_.

"Wangi seperti biasanya, _cherry_!" ujar Naruto lantang sambil melompati sofa kulit berwarna marun itu, menempatkan diri di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang setengah melingkari meja kaca rendah.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Narutoooooo." sahut gadis satu-satunya itu sambil mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

Lelaki jabrik itu meringis lebar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Hey _Teme, _kau pusing? Ah sial—bisa-bisa aku mengantarmu lagi malam ini!"

"Diam, _Dobe._" ujar lelaki itu dingin tanpa membuka mata. Sedangkan lelaki beriris biru terang itu mencoba mengambil sebotol bir yang masih utuh dari hadapan Sasuke, tapi malang baginya, botol yang berukuran sedang itu tergelincir dari tangan dan menimbulkan suara dentang yang khas—kaca dengan kaca. Sasuke yang kaget menoleh ke arah suara, dan segera mendapati sahabatnya itu cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_Baka_! Jangan sembunyikan bir itu! Aku masih membutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merepotkanku nantinya, pemabuk!"

"Persetan! Bawa kemari."

"Tidak, brengsek! Aku tidak mau mengantarmu lagi dan menemanimu muntah-muntah seperti orang hamil."

Sasuke menggeram, "Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu, _Dobe_!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkanmu mati di jalan?"

"Baj-" belum selesai umpatan Sasuke terucap, Sakura dengan cepat berpindah ke tengah-tengah mereka. Memastikan mereka berdua dilerai dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi baku hantam kurang dari tiga menit dari sekarang.

"Hentikan!" ujar Sakura sambil merebut kasar bantal sofa yang akan dilemparkan Sasuke. Lalu pandangannya menajam saat menoleh pada Naruto, "Kau juga!" hardik Sakura. Naruto mengendikkan bahu seraya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, bergeser mendekati Naruto. Menarik kerah kemeja lelaki yang memalingkan wajah itu, memaksa Naruto agar melihat manik matanya yang hijau terang. Naruto menoleh, mendapati wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura sendiri menurunkan garis alis dan bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan halus, "Kumohon, hentikan. Cobalah untuk tidak bertengkar, oke?"

Naruto mengrucutkan bibirnya, sudah hapal dengan sikap Haruno satu itu. "Kau memang jalang, Sakura."

"Kumohon.." ucap Sakura sekali lagi dengan wajah sayu, kali ini menarik kemeja Naruto hingga pria itu mendekat dan dapat merasakan nafasnya. Pemuda itu berdecak, lalu berbisik, "Baik, kau puas?"

Mata Sakura terbeliak senang, senyumnya mengembang, "Tentu saja." lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat, melepasnya sebelum Naruto mencuri detik tambahan dalam menempelkan bibir mereka. Sakura menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan mendorong lelaki itu. Naruto tertawa sambil menyikut Kakashi yang berada disampingnya, masih dengan rokoknya yang hampir habis.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, lalu ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mata mendelik, lalu melanjutkan. "... kau bau alkohol Sasuke. Jangan berharap."

Segera saja disusul tawa yang terbahak-bahak oleh Kakashi dan Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli. Pula Sasuke yang hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan menandaskan isi botol bir terakhirnya.

.

.

Banyak malam yang dihabiskan Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi dan Uzumaki Naruto hingga dini hari di tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang menawarkan penghiburan di kota megapolitan dengan gaya hidup serba menekan. Melepaskan penat setelah bekerja dengan minuman ber-alkohol dan seks. Sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka, sangat lumrah bagi warga Konoha yang berumur lebih dari kepala dua. Memang tidak semuanya seperti itu, namun pengaruh budaya asing tetaplah sebuah pengaruh besar. Jadi disinilah mereka, menghabiskan waktu dengan gaya hidup negara bebas.

.

Seorang pelayan wanita masuk dan mengucapkan salam, dengan cekatan ia menurunkan segelas _martini _serta sekeranjang _nachos_ dengan saus keju dari baki yang dibawanya. Membungkukkan badan, lalu segera pergi.

Tangan Sakura menjamah gelas itu perlahan, meminimalisasikan suara nyaring yang tercipta dari peraduan kubik es batu di dalamnya. Gadis itu sangat tahu, dua dari tiga sahabat lelakinya menyukai ketenangan. Sasuke dan Kakashi tentunya. Sedangkan Naruto adalah sosok menyenangkan tanpa _image_ dingin dan kaku. Paling sering bertingkah konyol, melakukan hal spontan, menikmati hidup tanpa dipikir. Berani mengambil resiko. Dan selera humornya paling baik. Kurang lebih orang yang sama seperti Sakura. Sanguin.

Jika Naruto adalah orang yang seperti itu, maka ada Sasuke yang sikapnya bertolak belakang seratus persen. Orangnya tidak banyak bicara tapi amat sangat protektif. Yah, memang Kakashi dan Naruto juga memperlakukannya istimewa, hanya saja Sasuke adalah orang yang paling 'cerewet' dalam hal mengatur. Lelaki itu keras kepala. Ambisus. Segala yang ia inginkan harus—dan akan dia dapatkan. Seorang koleris sempurna.

Sedangkan Kakashi, dia paling normal, tidak terlalu kaku dan tidak terlalu diam. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih menjadi sosok yang tak dapat di tebak jalan pikirannya. Lebih tepatnya, susah ditebak. Mereka berempat sudah berteman sejak awal SMA, berpencar ke manca negera untuk menjunjung ilmu, lalu akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. Rata-rata mereka semua melanjutkan bisnis keluarga. Tipikal.

Namun sesungguhnya, Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang pengacara. Kakashi yang berumur begitu muda juga sudah menjadi presiden direktur. Ya, kemampuan otaknya memang gemilang, dilahirkan untuk menjadi _businessman _sejati. Dan Naruto sendiri adalah atlet renang yang prestasinya dapat dipertanggung jawabkan.

Tapi kembali lagi, tuntutan orang tua yang tinggi di jaman sekarang ini, membuat ketiganya berparuh waktu bekerja sesuai profesi, lalu menyambi perusahaan keluarga mereka. Walaupun demikian, ketiganya memang tidak dapat diremehkan keberadaanya sebagai seorang eksekutif muda. Sedangkan Sakura—sebagai anak perempuan- yang tidak mungkin melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya, ia memilih jalannya sendiri menjadi seorang dokter.

Perkenalan mereka sudah terjalin kurang lebih 9 tahun, dan mereka memang tidak mau terlalu repot mencari teman baru, membagi kisah dan aib kehidupan kepada orang lain. Jadi, mereka sudah merasa cukup. Tidak perlu lagi membuka mulut dan menyesuaikan diri. Sejak remaja saling mengisi dan mengerti, menghadapi pengalaman pelik bersama. Melindungi satu sama lain.

Tetapi, bagimanapun masa remaja mereka sudah berakhir, nilai rapor bukanlah lagi suatu prioritas. Maka dari itu mereka sudah saling tahu, bagaimana beratnya menjejaki tangga karir di kehidupan nyata. Mereka tetap saling tahu dan mengerti. Karena bekerja terlalu keras, sampai-sampai membutuhkan hiburan dan tercebur dalam dunia ini. Bersama.

.

Dunia ini? Sakura tersenyum kecut. Justru sesungguhnya yang menganggap dunia gemerlap ini begitu 'berbeda', adalah orang yang naif. Karena sesungguhnya orang-orang dalam bar ini bukanlah orang jahat, melainkan orang-orang yang mengikuti perkembangan jaman. Bukan berarti terjerumus. Sakura—dan teman-temannya- jelas sadar saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di bar, saat jemarinya menyentuh rokok, saat pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan minuman yang 'membakar' kerongkongannya. Hey, walaupun gadis itu seorang dokter, tapi dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang butuh kesenangan.

Ini hanyalah kehidupan biasa kota modern di malam hari. Jadi, tidak perlu ada yang diragukan. Ini adalah habitus baru mereka.

.

.

Sakura menguap. Merenggangkan tangannya lalu merebahkan diri pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih diam sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Gadis itu menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang maskulin, lalu terkikik geli, "Eh, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau ingat dulu aku sangat tergila-gila padamu?"

Sasuke menoleh, lalu menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Memangnya sekarang tidak?"

Sakura tertawa. "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Aku tak habis pikir kau mau bersamanya. Saat pertama melihatnya, aku berprasangka kalau dia adalah _gay_." celetuk Naruto sambil melahap _nachos _yang tersedia di meja.

Kakashi mulai tertawa. "Ya, aku juga berpikir ia orang seperti _itu_. Sangat menyendiri dengan penampilan yang terlalu rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki." sambut lelaki berambut perak itu.

Segera saja Sasuke mengambil sejumput _nachos _dan melemparkannya pada Naruto dan Kakashi. "Brengsek. Itu namanya berkelas, bodoh."

Sakura tertawa lepas. Bagaimanapun, bagi semua orang—semua gadis lebih tepatnya, Sasuke adalah sosok rupawan dan sempurna. Seperti pangeran berkuda putih. Sakura ingat bagaimana fanatiknya _fangirls _bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hey, hentikan. Jangan menggoda mantan kekasihku, eh?" ucap gadis itu setelah dapat mengontrol hasrat tertawanya. Ia bergelayut manja pada Sasuke, sedangkan dua temannya yang lain hanya mendecih.

"Padahal ceritanya akan beda kalau kau jadi kekasih kapten sepakbola ini." cibir Naruto sambil membusungkan dada.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "_Yeah yeah_. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menurunkan jabatanku padamu, idiot."

Sedetik setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, Naruto sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kakashi. Mencekiknya. "Berani sekali kau bilang bahwa kau menyesal. Kau pikir yang membawa sekolah kita sampai ke turnamen nasional itu siapa, hah?"

Kakashi terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Lalu ia mencoba meraih kepala Naruto lalu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. "Ba-bajingan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Biar saja kau mati sekalian, senior tidak tahu diuntung!"

Hening melanda Sakura dan Sasuke yang semenjak tadi menyaksikan adegan kekanak-kanakkan dari Kakashi dan Naruto. Sasuke memasang wajah datar dan suram. Pemuda dengan iris hitam itu memalingkan wajah sambil memegangi keningnya, "Sakura, hentikan mereka."

Sakura yang masih melongo tentu saja menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Dan tak lama kemudian wanita muda itu melepaskan tawa paling keras yang pernah Sasuke dengar.

Dan beginilah, semuanya seakan terulang. Masa SMA mereka. Sasuke yang hening, Kakashi dan Naruto yang bertengkar dan Sakura yang tertawa hingga tidak berdaya. "Kita sudah dewasa, _moron_." umpat Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

Akhirnya Naruto mendorong Kakashi dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang meneteskan sedikit keringat. Begitu pula degan Kakashi, wajahnya memerah karena sepersekian detik tidak menghirup udara dengan lancar. Ia tampak terengah-engah, lalu dengan cepat meraih jas yang tadi ia sampirkan di sofa dan melemparnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Ha. Rasakan itu, bajingan tengik!"

Sasuke berdecak. Setidaknya umpatan mereka berkembang lebih dewasa.

.

.

Hari semakin malam. Sakura masih terjaga sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan. Semuanya masih hening atas adu minum yang baru saja dilakukan. Yang pertama berhenti adalah Sakura, kandidat terakhir adalah Naruto dan Kakashi, entah siapa pemenangnya. Sasuke, setelah berargumen dengan Naruto—lagi- dengan alot, akhirnya tidak berpartisipasi. Sasuke memilih diam, tidak mau ambil resiko adu jotos dengan seorang atlet seperti kejadian awal tadi.

Naruto mengunyah _nachos _yang tak kunjung habis dalam keranjang itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Kakashi, tertidur pulas. Sakura menguap sekali lagi. Bosan. Namun melihat Kakashi yang begitu nyenyak, ide nakal untuk mengerjai sang Hatake terlintas begitu saja. Dengan segera ia membisikkan isi pikirannya itu pada Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mendengarkan gadis disebelahnya dengan seksama, lalu tak lama sebuah seringai muncul.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan, eh?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menahan senyum sambil menunjuk pria dengan rambut menentang gravitasi yang tengah terlelap.

.

Kakashi mengerjapkan mata. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat daripada yang seharusnya. Dan bisa dipastikan itu adalah efek kompetisi menenggak bir dengan Naruto. Segera saja ekor matanya mencari pemuda hiperaktif itu. Sudah tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Hanya ada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan komputer tablet di tangannya.

"Mana Sakura dan Naruto?"

"Tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang.

"Mereka sudah ber-_one night stand _secepat ini?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Melihat Sasuke tak menjawabnya, Kakashi mengerutkan alis. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Lalu ia mengambil gelas Sakura yang masih berisi seperempat, diminumnya sampai tandas dengan mata terpejam. Alkoholnya terasa semakin membakar tenggorokan Kakashi. Bibirnya terasa lengket, namun tanpa peduli yang berkelanjutan ia hanya mengusap kasar bibir itu dengan punggung tangan lalu pergi. "Aku mau ke toilet. Kurasa aku akan menemukan mereka bercumbu disana."

"Hn."

Tak sampai semeter Kakashi berjalan, ia mendengar Sasuke mengumpat geli sambil memukul-mukul sofa. Kakashi hanya mengendikkan bahu, ia sudah terlanjur menangkap dua sosok manusia berkepala merah muda dan pirang di ujung bar. Berkerumun dengan orang-orang yang mungkin dikenalnya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

.

Sakura melihat wajah kusut Kakashi mendekat ke arahnya, segera saja ia menyikut Naruto sambil menahan tawanya yang akan lepas. Naruto menoleh, Kakashi sedang mendekat ke arah mereka dengan wajah linglung karena mendapati pandangan menggelikan dari orang-orang yang dijumpainya. Naruto memalingkan wajah dan meringis selebar-lebarnya. Sakura sendiri membenamkan wajah di lengan Naruto, menyembunyikan tawa yang siap meledak. Naruto menarik pinggang ramping Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan, "Jangan tertawa dulu, kumohon jangan dulu." bisik Naruto. Sakura menggigit bibir dan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada bidang Naruto.

Setelah sampai di ujung bar, Kakashi memukul tengkuk Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya. Lelaki beriris biru muda itu menoleh lalu tertawa keras, begitu pula Sakura. Kakashi yang malang segera menjadi pusat perhatian di kerumunan itu.

Salah satunya Ino, dengan kemben ungu berlapiskan kemeja hitam tembus pandang dan rok mini hitam, juga tertawa melihat Kakashi. Jemari gadis itu menyentuh ujung bibir Kakashi, "Hatake-san. Kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan warna _burgundy_."

Kakashi mengusap bibirnya dengan cepat, dan warna merah darah menodai punggung tangannya. Sakura tertawa lagi sampai terkulai lemas di meja bar, lalu melambaikan tangan pada seorang _bartender_. "Berikan aku _tissue_."

Kakashi melihat refleksi dirinya pada cermin cembung yang menjadi hiasan di dinding. Noda gincu berwarna merah menyala sudah morat-marit di bibirnya. Kakashi mulai memahami situasinya lalu mendengus.

"Ya, tentu saja Yamanaka-san. Warna ini lebih cocok untuk Sakura." tukasnya sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan mendaratkan bibirnya dengan kasar. Sakura yang semenjak tadi tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya, tentu saja kaget dan berusaha memalingkan wajah. Tapi Kakashi menariknya lagi, kali ini telapak tangannya yang besar mengunci dagu Sakura rapat dan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas ia mendekap pinggang ramping gadis itu.

Langsung saja kerumunan itu bersorak semakin ramai.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya yang turut bernoda _lipstick _merah dari bibir Kakashi. "Yang memiliki ide seperti itu Naruto, tahu. Yang berniat baik untuk membantumu itu aku!" gadis itu bersedekap lalu menunjukkan _tissue _yang tadi dimintanya dari _bartender_.

Kakashi segera memandang horror pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di belakang Sakura. Naruto yang masih tersisa tawanya jadi bungkam, "Hey, kau bukannya akan menciumku juga kan." ujarnya lalu tertawa lagi. Sasuke yang entah kapan sudah bergabung dengan mereka ikut menyeringai kecil.

Perhatian Kakashi kembali pada sepasang manik giok, "Aku tak tahu itu hanya alibimu atau kau memang mengalah pada ciumanku, Sakura."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Sangat menjijikan, khas Hatake."

Segera saja yang hadir disitu, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Karin, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, pula ada Nara Shikamaru—kerabat mereka- yang ikut menepukkan tangan sambil menyoraki sang primadona. Yang perempuan berteriak histeris dan yang laki-laki hanya tertawa rendah.

Sakura melipat tangannya sebatas dada. "Dalam mimpimu."

"Buktikan saja nona Haruno." bisik Kakashi sambil kembali menutup jarak. Akhirnya Sakura mengalungkan lengannya pada Kakashi lalu mengerlingkan matanya pada 'penonton'_. _Memberikan tatapan lihat-dan-pelajari.

"_Ladies first_." lanjut Kakashi.

Lalu gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, menyapu bibir Kakashi. Lelaki dengan rambut perak itu memejamkan mata dan menyambut bibir Sakura dengan mulut terbuka. Membiarkan Sakura menguasai 'permainan' lebih dulu. Sakura merapatkan tubuh pada dada Kakashi, menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang ramping dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Kakashi mengulum bibir Sakura dan menghisapnya sesekali. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sakura semakin erat, membuat ciuman gadis itu semakin dalam. Sakura membalas, menekan tengkuk Kakashi agar bibir mereka lebih merapat. Hingga akhirnya Kakashi menelusupkan lidahnya dengan cepat, mengeksplorasi mulut gadis itu. Sakura tak tinggal diam, lidahnya melawan. Kakashi tertawa tipis tanpa sedetikpun melepas pagutannya, malahan ia semakin memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat memiliki lebih banyak ruang untuk mengakses rongga mulut Sakura. Membuat Sakura sedikit kewalahan dan mulai kehabisan nafas.

Namun bukan Sakura namanya bila menyerah begitu cepat. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dan meraba dada Kakashi tanpa melepas ciumannya. Menghisap lidah Kakashi lebih kencang, lalu menjambak rambut pria itu dengan lembut. Pemuda yang sebelumnya tidak mengira akan mendapat serangan seperti ini hanya menyeringai kecil. Membiarkan bibirnya menjadi pasif, dan menerima rangsangan-rangsangan baru.

Saat itu juga derai tawa sorak-sorai teman-temannya semakin ramai. Sakura tersenyum lalu berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya, "Mau menyudahi ini, Hatake-san?"

"Kau curang, Sakura."

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

.

.

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin toilet, membenahi riasan dan rambutnya. Menghapus noda gincu yang diciptakan Kakashi. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dicepol dua keluar dari bilik kamar mandi.

"Kurasa, aku akan segera datang bulan." ujar Tenten lesu.

"Perutmu sakit?"

"_Hai_."

Sakura berdecak. "Seharusnya menstruasi tidak dibarengi kram perut. Kurangi mi instan dan makanan berminyak, itu membuat keping darahmu terikat lemak dan memerangkap darah kotor. Kalau darah kotor tidak dibuang seluruhnya, tubuhmu akan terasa letih, tahu." ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil memoleskan _lipstick_ berwarna _nude_ ke bibirnya.

Tenten tertawa kecil, "Baik, bu dokter."

Sakura balas tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar. Belum sampai semeter mereka melangkah, Sakura nyaris tertabrak dua orang yang sedang bercumbu dengan panas.

"Perhatikan jalanmu!" hardik Tenten keras, Sakura baru saja akan mengumpat hingga ia menyadari bahwa pasangan itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga dengan lelaki berambut merah. "A-ah, maafkan aku Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan."

"Ternyata Hinata." ujar Sakura.

Lalu Tenten mendengus, "Ku kira kau siapa."

Hinata menunduk malu, sedangkan pria disampingnya masih memeluk gadis pemalu itu dengan wajah datar. Mata hijau milik pemuda itu menatap Sakura dan Tenten, "Sabaku no Gaara. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian." ujarnya sambil menjulurkan telapak tangan. Sakura dan Tenten mengangguk lalu menyambut genggaman Gaara bergantian.

"Tenten."

"Haruno Sakura." ucap gadis itu singkat. "Baiklah, Hinata. Kami kembali dulu." lanjutnya.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah. Lalu Sakura melenggang pergi sambil menggandeng Tenten. Membicarakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

"APA?!"

Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar Kakashi berteriak pada seseorang yang dari lima menit lalu menghubunginya via ponsel. Raut wajahnya yang tampan tampak gusar. Naruto mengerling Sasuke sejenak, mata biru cemerlangnya nampak bingung. Sasuke pun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Brengsek, pasti bukan ayah yang memberi wasiat bodoh seperti itu!" bentak Kakashi lalu menutup ponsel _flip_nya dengan kasar.

Sakura masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam kubahsetelah mendengar ribut-ribut. Wajahnya terlihat heran karena kedua temannya baik-baik saja, kecuali Kakashi. Selain karena cukup jelas bahwa ia yang bersuara dengan nada tinggi, keadaannya pun lebih berantakan. Kemejanya dilonggarkan dengan kasar dan wajahnya memerah.

Sakura melontarkan pandangan bingung pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti, pun Sasuke hanya bergeming.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menempatkan diri di samping Kakashi. Namun pria itu menggeleng.

Sakura mengusap punggungnya dengan prihatin, "Ceritakan pada kami, Kashi."

Pemuda dengan tubuh tegap itu menghela nafas panjang, "Perusahaan akan dialihkan pada pihak sepupu."

Sakura terdiam. Pula Sasuke dan Naruto ikut bungkam. Mereka tahu bahwa perusahaan Hatake yang dirintis buyut Kakashi dari nol adalah hal penting bagi pria itu. Bagaimanapun, Hatake _Corporation _sudah dipegang Kakashi sejak tiga tahun silam. Bukan hal mudah memindah-tangankannya. Apalagi pemimpin perusahaan tersebut adalah satu garis turun-temurun seperti sebuah warisan.

"Pengacara yang menghubungiku tadi, mengabarkan bahwa ia baru menemukan arsip lama ayah, wasiat tentang penyerahan perusahaan sebelum ia meninggal."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, "Ternyata perusahaan tidak bisa diserahkan pada keturunan yang belum genap 25 tahun atau yang belum menikah."

Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya, "Tidak masuk akal. Kau sudah menjabat tiga tahun dan baru dikabari?"

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku pun belum resmi memiliki perusahaan tersebut. Hanya saja, sudah menjadi rahasia umum, setelah pemegang sebelumnya wafat, akan langsung digantikan generasi selanjutnya. Saat itu, aku sudah berumur 21 tahun dan diminta untuk langsung meng-_handle _pekerjaan."

"Hn, saat ini kau 24 tahun bukan? Menunggu setahun saja tidak akan merugikan." lanjut Sasuke.

Wajah Kakashi mengeras, "Brengsek, kau tahu bahwa sepupu ayahku adalah orang licik, bukan? Aku tidak mungkin membuang hasil kerja keras keluargaku untuk kerabat parasit seperti mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja?" ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Apa katamu?" kali ini Sakura yang terkejut. Naruto mengelus dagunya, "Kau tidak menyimak syaratnya? Berusia genap 25 atau _sudah menikah_."

Kakashi menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau tahu, terkadang kau jenius."

Naruto meringis lebar, "Seperti biasanya, bukan?"

Sejurus kemudian, Kakashi melempar jas ke arah pria itu, namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkis dan tersulutlah emosinya."Apa masalahmu, bodoh! Aku hanya memberi saran!"

"Kau pikir aku akan menikah dengan siapa dalam waktu sesingkat ini!" bentak Kakashi kehabisan sabar.

Naruto yang diteriaki seperti itu merasa tidak terima, "Carilah pelacur, brengsek! Bayarlah wanita dengan uangmu yang banyak itu!"

"Kau pikir aku sudi memasukkan wanita jalang ke dalam silsilah Hatake!"

"Idiot! Pilih saja satu teman wanita yang bermarga terhormat seperti dirimu!"

"Kalau begitu, ku nikahi saja adik sepupu kesayanganmu itu, lalu ku ceraikan setahun mendatang!"

Wajah Naruto merah padam. "Dia tidak akan mau dengan lelaki bajingan seperti mu!" teriak Naruto jengah dan menarik kerah Kakashi, lalu dengan kasar ditepis oleh putra tunggal Hatake itu.

Sakura memekik tertahan saat melihat kepalan tangan Naruto melayang. Dengan sigap Sasuke segera menahan tinju yang akan bersarang pada tulang pipi Kakashi. "_Dobe, _gunakan akal sehatmu!"

Jemari ringkih Sakura turut menahan dada Kakashi untuk meredakan pertengkaran mereka yang kelewat serius. "Kakashi, berpikirlah jernih. Semua bisa dibicarakan baik-baik." lalu matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto, "Naruto.."

Lelaki dengan kulit terbakar matahari itu mendecih lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya, dan kembali bersandar sambil menenggak bir kaleng di atas meja. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Semua kembali hening dan duduk tanpa ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Suasana begitu sepi hingga sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka,

.

"Mengapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Sakura?" tukas Sasuke.

.

"Apa?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget, menatap sang Uchiha dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sakura hanya duduk membeku. "Kau tidak masuk akal, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak lagi, telujuknya teracung tepat ke mata _onyx_ itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maksudku, menikahlah dengan ketentuan."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi, matanya mencari sosok Sakura. Dan saat pandangan Sakura balik menatapnya, Kakashi hanya dapat memandanginya dengan tatapan intens. Lalu pria dengan rambut perak itu berkata lagi, "Aku tidak keberatan. Kurasa kau bisa menikah denganku, Saki."

Naruto terperanggah, "Hey! Kau memang ingin dihajar ya—jaga bicaramu, Kashi! Kau bicara seolah Sakura yang memiliki kepentingan untuk menikahimu! Kalian pikir Sakura barang yang bisa disewa begitu saja?" dan tanpa Naruto sadari, wajah cantik disebelahnya memucat.

"Naruto, hentikan." pinta Sakura dengan suara teramat pelan.

"Tapi, _Cherry_.."

Sakura tertawa miris, "Aku bukannya keberatan untuk membantumu, Kashi. Hanya saja .."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" alis Kakashi mengangkat satu, ".. Atau kau menyukai orang lain? Kau boleh meninggalkanku kapanpun setelahnya—kapanpun kau menyukai orang lain. Bagaimana?"

Sakura melepas ikatan rambutnya yang terlalu kencang, membuatnya semakin merasa pening. Rambutnya jatuh sampai sepunggung, mengacak dan mengibas helaian ikal itu hingga kulit kepalanya terasa lebih baik, menetralkan ekspresi dan suaranya, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka komitmen. Kau tahu."

Lalu keadaan hening menyelimuti kubah itu, hanya dentuman musik yang samar-samar terdengar dari luar kubah. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto. Orang yang menentang keputusan akal sehat dengan hati untuk membelanya.

Raut gelisah terpeta jelas di wajah tampan Kakashi, Sakura dapat melihatnya meskipun cahayanya temaram. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul, lalu berkata lagi. " Namun kurasa menikah kontrak seperti di _film-film_ tidak terlalu buruk. Bukan begitu?"

Kakashi melirik sekilas, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto memiringkan alis masing-masing saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

Naruto berdeham, "Kau serius?"

"Walaupun aku tidak suka komitmen, aku suka membantu teman. Terutama membantu Kakashi atau kalian semua." Sakura tertawa kecil, ".. oh aku terdengar seperti seorang santa."

Naruto mencibir lelaki dengan rambut raven dihadapannya, "Mengapa tidak si bodoh ini yang menikahi Kakashi."

"Aku hanya mencoba berpikir rasional, brengsek. Lihatlah situasinya yang menyedihkan." ujar Sasuke sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Kakashi. Hatake itu melebarkan mata, tidak terima. "Aku tidak mengemis. Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat mempersulitmu, Sakura. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Naruto menghembus nafas yang panjang, "Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau menikahi sepupuku."

Kakashi terbahak. "Aku tidak serius saat mengatakan perihal adik sepupu kesayanganmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti masalahmu, Kakashi. Mungkin dia juga mau mengerti." sahut Naruto. Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Dasar lelaki penyayang, eh?" Sakura terkikik lalu menatap raut Kakashi dan Naruto yang mulai melunak.

"Lalau, jadi menikahiku atau tidak, tuan Hatake?" celetuk Sakura.

Pria dengan guratan di sepanjang mata kirinya itu tertawa lagi, "Ah ya, tetapi bukankah lebih baik kalau menikahi Sakura yang lebih cantik, bukan begitu?"

Naruto mengerutkan alis, "Brengsek. Aku tetap tidak merelakannya, idiot. Kau tahu aku menyukainya."

Sasukepun mengangguk, sembari meyalakan rokok, ia berkata, "Kau juga tidak berpikir kami akan memberikan Sakura begitu saja bukan?"

"Hey, bukannya kau yang mengusulkan ini?" tukas Kakashi, matanya memandang Sasuke seolah pemuda itu adalah seorang pengkhianat. Sedangkan bungsu Uchiha itu berdecak kesal, "Aku sudah mengatakannya pada kalian, aku hanya berpikir rasional. Yang sekiranya bisa membantumu tanpa memunculkan masalah."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Kurasa kalian telah bereaksi berlebihan, mengalahkan reaksi ayah Sakura nantinya."

"Kau juga tidak kurang protektif dari kami, tahu!" teriak pemuda dengan rambut pirang mencuat.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Apa boleh buat, aku menyayangi Sakura, dan malangnya aku juga menyayangi kalian. Kurasa tak salah bersikap protektif pada kalian, bukan? Jadi, kalian berdua—terutama kau Naruto. Kau harus mempercayakan Sakura padaku. Jangan bodoh, aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Jadi bagaimana?"

Naruto berpandangan serius, "Tidak bisa kubantah lagi, 'kan?" sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Pria dengan rambut pirang keemasan itu menjulurkan tangan, "Aku percaya padamu. Berjanjilah padaku—pada kami semua."

Hatake Kakashi menyambut jabatan tangan itu dengan mantap. "Terima kasih." lalu tangannya ganti menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Terima kasih, Saki."

Sakura balas menggenggamnya lalu berkata, "Aku belum mengatakan setuju. Kau bahkan belum memintaku dengan cara yang pantas, kau tahu? Kalimat lamaranmu? 'Kau bisa menikah denganku, Saki.' Cih." cibir Sakura lagi.

Kakashi tertawa lalu menyeringai, dan dengan cepat berlutut di hadapan Sakura, masih dengan tangan gadis itu di genggamannya, "Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke menyebulkan asap rokok yang baru saja disumat, "Menjijikkan khas Hatake." sedangkan Naruto mengangkat botol bir tinggi-tinggi, "_Toast._"

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

**Hallo! Berhubung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anjing peliharaan saya tercinta, sekalian saja kupersembahkan ini untuknya ya! Hihi.**

**Ini adalah fiksi yang secara pribadi idenya sangat saya sukai, entahlah-_- aku suka persahabatan mereka, percintaan mereka, kecuekan mereka. Mengangkat tema dewasa agaknya sedang menarik pikiran saya. Haha. Walaupun untuk menulis lemon, laura belum berani-_- adegan kissy kissy di atas saja telah berhasil membuat saya merasa... Ewh! Dirty dirty Laura! Bad Laura! *apaan sih* *padahal bikin sendiri***

**Inspirasinya, melihat dari perkembangan jaman yang terjadi di salah satu kota Indonesia. Saya tidak mendukung ataupun menolak pengaruh globalisasi tersebut. Secara, saya hanya sebagai pihak yang 'melihat'. Saya hanya berusaha memahami budaya asing yang 'liar' di Indonesia dengan sudut pandang lain, yang positif. Tapi tetep aja deh kalau lihat kenyataannya, Indonesia jadi kebelet bule banget!**

**Ah, semoga suka ya! Tinggalkan review untuk opini kalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GEMERLAP**

**.**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Kakashi Hatake – Sakura Haruno**_

_**Rated: M (16+)**_

_**.**_

_Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan dunianya yang gemerlap dan menikahi Kakashi, membantu sang sahabat mencairkan warisan bersyarat. Awalnya mereka memang setuju untuk tetap bergaul dengan bebas, tidak terikat. Sampai keduanya sadar bahwa rasa ingin memiliki mulai tumbuh dan menjadi sumber konflik yang mendera rumah tangga mereka._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:** AU. M-rated for mature content, detraction and _lime_.

**A/N****:** Kakashi tidak menggunakan masker dan kedua matanya hitam. _Lime_karena pembahasan dewasa, umpatan kotor, dan adegan berciuman yang eksplisit. Jadi kurasa 16+ toh sudah pantas membacanya. Tidak untuk ditiru.

*Chapter ini mengandung adegan ranjang walaupun samar-samar.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk mendapat restu dari ibunya, pula dari kedua orang tua Sakura. Berhubung keluarga keduanya cukup mengenal, pihak Hatake maupun Haruno tampak senang dengan keputusan anak-anak mereka. Dan mengingat umur Kakashi serta Sakura yang tak lagi belia, mereka menghargai keputusan Kakashi untuk mempersunting Sakura dalam waktu dekat. Walau dengan sedikit pertimbangan alot, akhirnya orang tua mereka toh menyetujui bahwa sakramen dan resepsi pernikahan akan terlaksana dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan.

.

Dan tak terasa, bagaikan sekejap saja, pernikahan megah nan mewah yang selalu diimpikan setiap gadis telah di depan mata.

.

Sakura meremas jari dengan gelisah, bagaimanapun nakal dan liarnya Sakura pada gaya hidup, sesungguhnya ia hanyalah gadis biasa. Ia selalu menginginkan keluarga kecil yang harmonis dengan suami yang tampan dan mencintainya, juga satu atau dua anak yang periang. Namun sedihnya, pernikahan di hadapan Sakura sekarang adalah sebuah sandiwara, kebohongan, dan tidak lebih dari sebuah topeng.

Gadis berlapiskan gaun pengantin itu menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, orang yang meriasnya baru saja selesai memoleskan sentuhan terakhir pada wajah tirusnya yang cantik. Sakura menunduk, dalam hati ia berdoa agar semuanya berjalan tidak terlalu menyakitkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tak pernah menarik kata-katanya untuk membantu Kakashi, hanya saja ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah menyerahkan momentum paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Mata _emerald _itu nampak sayu namun sedetik kemudian ia mendongakkan wajah. Tersenyum dengan angkuh dan bicara pada bayangannya di cermin, "_Well,_ Sakura. Ini hanya sekedar membantu sahabatmu."

Sakura tertawa pilu. Lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mematut diri sekali lagi.

Gaun berwarna _ivory _berkilauan yang dibuat hanya untuknya, dan untuk malam ini. Gaun kemben dengan detail lipit pada bagian dada bertabur kristal _Swarovski _terjuntai sampai kira-kira dua meter panjangnya dari bawah mata kaki. Punggung dan lengannya yang putih bersih terpampang sempurna. Kedua tangan Sakura menggunakan sarung _tulle _berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Rambut merah muda yang ikal panjang kali ini di gelung keatas, sebuah mahkota kecil tersemat di atas kepalanya dengan apik—menyimbolkan ratu semalam, tak lupa _bridal veil _yang tak kalah panjang dari gaunnya menjuntai dengan indah. Khas eropa.

"Lagipula ini hanya untuk sementara, bukan begitu Sakura Haruno?" ujarnya lagi pada diri sendiri. Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin, memandang diri dengan marga Haruno untuk terakhir kali setelah dua puluh tiga tahun disandangnya dengan bangga. Nama sang ayah yang menegaskan bahwa darah bangsawan mengalir pada dirinya.

Sakura masih terus mematut diri hingga sebuah ketukan dari luar pintu terdengar, "Sakura-chan, bersiaplah keluar."

Gadis itu memasang atribut gaun terakhir, menutup cadar _birdcage_ yang tersampir dari kepala sampai sebatas tulang pipi, merapikan kain jala itu hingga menyamarkan sebagian wajah—membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona bak putri kerajaan.

Sakura menggenggam erat buket mawar merahnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dibantu Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten selaku _bridesmaid._

.

.

Perpaduan suara biola, piano dan harpa mengalunkan aransemen lagu _A Whole New World_. Mengiringi Sakura yang berjalan anggun menuju altar didampingi seorang pria paruh baya—ayahnya. Gadis-gadis kecil pendamping Sakura menebarkan _confetti_ berupa kelopak mawar putih di sepanjang jalan yang akan dijejakinya.

.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, Princess.. Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_._

Penyanyi pria dengan suara menyerupai _John McLaughlin _mengalunkan lagu kesukaan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia selalu menyukai lagu ini. Tentu saja dia yang memilih lagu pengiringnya. Memangnya Kakashi mau peduli apa soal pernikahan mereka—pernikahan _ini_. Bagi Sakura, pernikahan tetaplah pernikahan, sesuatu yang sakral. Terlebih lagi—tentu saja- ini adalah pernikahan pertamanya.

.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_._

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us 'no'_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_._

Sakura dapat melihat Kakashi tersenyum, menunggunya di altar dengan senyum mengejek. Hanya Sakura yang tahu. Satu meter lagi dan Sakura akan sampai, ia membalas senyuman Kakashi dengan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, juga sorot mata menghina dari iris matanya yang hijau terang. Kakashi mengulum senyum semakin dalam, kain jala yang menyamarkan sebagian wajah Sakura tak menutupi senyum sinis gadis itu.

Pula berjejer bersama Kakashi, wajah-wajah tak asing para _maid of honor_. Selain Ino, Hinata dan Tenten, hadir juga Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai _best man_. Mereka tampak lain di mata Sakura dengan gaun dan jas yang seragam. Para wanita tersenyum penuh haru—bahkan ia bisa melihat Hinata Hyuuga meneteskan air mata. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis, dan Naruto menyeringai geli. Membuat Sakura ikut merunduk untuk tertawa dibuatnya. Ya, pasti ia terlihat konyol bagi Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

.

Tuan Haruno mengecup singkat puncak kepala Sakura lalu menyerahkan genggaman putri tunggalnya pada Kakashi. Pemuda dengan setelan tuksedo abu-abu gelap itu menggamit lengan Sakura lembut, menuntunnya ke altar seraya membisikkan, "Ternyata kau bisa terlihat sangat menawan, jalang."

"Kau juga tidak terlalu buruk, keparat." ujar Sakura yang membuat Kakashi tersenyum sumringah.

Jika dilihat dari mata para hadirin, tentu saja gerak-gerik Kakashi dan Sakura di altar terlihat sangat manis, saling membisik mesra dan tersenyum bahagia. Minus Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat bersusah payah untuk tidak mencemooh dan tertawa. Entah mentertawakan keahlian Kakashi dan Sakura dalam berseni peran, atau takdir mereka yang begitu suram. Namun memang, Sakura dan Kakashi terlihat bahagia.

Pernikahan berjalan dengan syahdu, dimana janji suci menggema di dalam gereja tua yang didekorasi serba putih keperakan dan magenta. Para orang tua terlihat berkaca-kaca, tamu undangan yang hadir tak henti-hentinya memancarkan pandangan kagum pada pasangan tersebut—menggumamkan betapa serasinya mereka. Terlebih saat mempelai lelaki menyematkan cincin, membuka cadar dari wajah sang pengantin wanita lalu menciumnya. Semua yang hadir tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertepuk tangan dengan meriah bagi kedua insan yang sedang bersanding. Mengesahkan pernikahan mereka.

.

"Aku tak percaya kita benar-benar menikah." bisik Sakura pelan dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen yang disediakan Kakashi untuk mereka tinggali bersama.

"Ya, kuharap kau tidak menyesal. Dan ah- _Kami-sama _tuksedo ini begitu gerah!" jawab pria dengan rambut perak itu sembari membuka kancing dan melonggarkan _bow tie_ di lehernya. Padahal pendingin di mobil pengantin itu sudah dinyalakan dengan suhu maksimal oleh sang supir yang kini tengah berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

"Awalnya mungkin iya. Tapi aku tidak menarik kata-kataku dan meninggalkanmu di altar, bukan?"

Kakashi menatap gadis yang duduk disebelah kanannya, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Sungguh. Terima kasih." menggenggam tangan Sakura, yang lalu dibalas Sakura dengan ganti meremas jari-jari Kakashi. Cincin emas bertahta berlian tersemat indah di jari manis masing-masing.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal telah membuang masa gemerlapku untukmu."

.

Seorang lelaki membaringkan diri di ranjang. Rambut perak yang beberapa jam lalu terlihat kaku karena _gel _rambut, kini telah mencuat seperti hari-hari biasa. Hanya saja titik-titik air dari rambutnya menetes dan membasahi bantal, membuat Kakashi merasa kedinginan, namun rasa kantuk mengalahkan segalanya. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk melipat tangannya ke belakang guna membantali kepala demi mencari kenyamanan. Lalu memejamkan mata.

Tak lama, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi di ruangan yang sama dengan tempat Kakashi tertidur pulas. Dengan hanya berlilitkan handuk, ia berjingkat menuju lemari.

Walaupun Kakashi pernah melihat tubuhnya—bahkan tidak hanya sekali, tetapi tetap saja Sakura mempertahankan prinsipnya—bercinta jika hanya dia ingin melakukannya. Karena walau kadang ia tak bermoral, namun Sakura bukanlah pelacur. Dan pernikahan yang tak dilandaskan cinta bukanlah salah satu hal yang mampu merampas hak atas pendiriannya.

Jadi ia semakin mengeratkan simpul handuk pada dadanya sambil berusaha mengambil pakaian dalam di laci almari. Sakura baru saja akan berbalik menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju, kalau saja ia tidak melihat Kakashi tertidur dengan bantal yang nyaris basah kuyup. Sakura menghampiri sang suami yang sudah tertidur.

"Tch! Kakashi!" panggil Sakura seraya mengguncang tubuh itu dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan yang lain menahan simpul handuknya. "Demi Tuhan, Kashi. Bangun! Kau hampir membasahi seluruh kasur—dan oh ya ampun! Kau bisa sakit, brengsek!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Namun sang suami hanya melenguh sambil berbalik badan—memunggungi Sakura. Si wanita jadi menggeram, "Bangun atau aku akan menamparmu sampai terguling!" ancam Sakura. Perempuan itu dapat mendengar Kakashi hanya berdecak lalu dengan cepat menarik pinggulnya dan membaringkan Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sontak saja Sakura panik dan mempertahankan handuknya agar tidak tersibak.

"Kakashi! Lepaskan aku!"

Dan dengan suara yang rendah, Kakashi membisiki Sakura. "Nyonya Hatake, kalau kau tidak menginginkan aku sakit, lebih baik kau diam dan biarkan aku beristirahat." Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dengan menyikut rusuk sang pria. "Brengsek—terserah juga kalau kau mau sakit. Aku hanya tidak mau seprai ini basah."

Kakashi meringis tipis saat rasa nyeri menyerangnya di dada. "Aku tidur di kamar tamu saja. Menyebalkan." gumam Sakura yang kini sudah melepaskan diri dari lengan pria tersebut.

Tak di duganya, Kakashi tertawa. "Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk seranjang denganku, bukan? Atau kau memang berniat melakukan malam pengantin kita, eh?"

Mau tak mau wajah Sakura mulai menyamai warna rambutnya, "Bajingan, jaga bicaramu."

.

Hampir dini hari dan Sakura masih menonton televisi seorang diri, ditemani dengkuran Kakashi yang terdengar sampai ruang tengah. Sakura tidak menyangka ternyata Kakashi memang lelah. Sakura mengangkat bahu tidak peduli seraya mengunyah keripik kentang lagi. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara Kakashi menggigau. Sakura mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya—mengingat perlakuan Kakashi yang menyebalkan beberapa jam sebelumnya. Namun pria itu merucau makin keras dan terdengar amat gelisah.

Sakura menggeser pintu kamar Kakashi, dan benar saja pria itu sedang meringkuk tanpa selimut. Gadis yang namanya serupa dengan bunga musim semi itu meyentuh dahi Kakashi yang kini menggigil hebat.

"Ck, siapa suruh kau keras kepala."

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk dari tirai berwarna coklat muda di kamar itu. Membuat Kakashi mengerjapkan mata, kepalanya terasa berat namun seberkas sinar telah mengganggunya sedemikian rupa. Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri dengan cepat sehingga sebuah handuk kecil yang lembab jatuh dari dahinya. Ia menoleh, terlihatlah Sakura yang tertidur sambil memegang termometer di tangan. Posisi tubuhnya menelungkup hingga wajah wanita itu tertutup oleh sejumput helai merah muda.

Sepasang mata _onyx _milik Kakashi memandangi istrinya dalam diam, menelentangkan tubuh perempuan itu dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Lalu memeluk Sakura dan kembali tidur. Membiarkan jarum jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas bergerak semakin ke kanan.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan panik begitu melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia melempar lengan Kakashi yang melingkarinya. "Astaga! Mengapa aku seceroboh ini, oh ayolah—hey _sleepyhead_, bangun! Kita bisa terlambat, bodoh!"

Kakashi yang terbangun kembali jadi mengerutkan dahinya dengan kesal saat melihat Sakura dengan panik mengambil handuk dan mengambil pakaian dengan ribut, "Bodoh! Kau tidak pernah dengar istilah 'liburan bulan madu', ya?"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu meringis lebar. "Ah- _gomen_, aku belum terbiasa." lalu gadis itu kembali menelusupkan diri di tempatnya semula, di antara selimut dan ranjang yang empuk. Menempatkan diri di sisi Kakashi, lalu mengukur suhu tubuh pria itu dengan telapak tangan. "Panasmu sudah turun."

"Hm. Seharusnya aku memang mendengarkan apa kata istriku, bukan begitu?"

"Berhenti menyebutku sebagai istrimu."

Kakashi tertawa singkat.

.

.

Sakura melepaskan _apron _kuning bermotif polkadot hitam dari tubuhnya. Sepiring _fillet_ ikan saus asam manis telah dibuatnya dengan sukses. Begitu pula dengan cumi-cumi bakar dan cah kailan. Kakashi nampak terpesona dengan hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan. "Wow, Sakura. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat meja berisikan makanan yang layak. Aku memang tidak salah telah memperistrimu, eh?" ujar pria itu sambil mencomot sebuah _fillet_.

"Aku bukan istrimu! Dan jangan percaya diri, aku memang sedang ingin memasak. Itu saja. Dan—hey! Cuci tanganmu!" hardik Sakura, gadis itu memukul singkat tangan Kakashi yang akan bergerak mengambil cumi-cumi bakar.

"Cerewet. Penggila kebersihan. Seperti ibuku saja." ujar Kakashi bersungut-sungut, namun akhirnya ia pergi juga mencuci tangannya di _washtafel _dapur. Berharap dapat segera mendapat ijin Sakura untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

.

"Kakashi, mari membahas tentang ketentuan pernikahan kita, eh?" ujar Sakura seraya menyumpit kailan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sedangkan Kakashi mengangguk-angguk dan menyumpit sayuran hijau itu dari piring Sakura. Kontan saja Sakura mencubit punggung tangan pria itu, "Mengapa tidak mengambil sendiri di piring lauk saja!"

"_Hai, hai. Gomenasai. _Di piringmu terlihat lebih enak."

Sakura mendengus. "Omong kosong. Baik, aku akan mengulang syarat yang sudah dibicarakan sebelumnya, oke? Aku sudah membuat dokumennya tadi siang."

Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk tidak peduli, masih sibuk dengan makanan di mulutnya.

"Seperti perjanjian terakhir kita, pernikahan ini akan berlangsung sampai 6 bulan saja, tidak ada hubungan badan yang tidak diinginkan, tidak saling mencampuri urusan pribadi, kau menafkahiku sebanyak setengah dari gajimu, saling merahasiakan alasan kita berumah tangga pada orang lain termasuk pada orang tua kita—kecuali untuk Sasuke dan Naruto karena mereka memang sudah tahu,"

Sakura mengambil nafas, ".. tidak membatasi pergaulan masing-masing, aku tetap bekerja namun kurang dari jam kerjamu, tidak ada kekerasan dan saling terbuka satu sama lain dalam hal menjunjung kerahasiaan rumah tangga ini."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak saling mengekang, hidup seperti sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi. Pernikahan ini hanya untuk mendapat akte dan status demi memenuhi syarat warisanmu."

"Sudah semua?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kurasa begitu. Kau tanda tangani di sini—di atas materai." ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan kertas perjanjian dalam map merah dan pulpen. Kakashi menggumam kecil, lalu dengan cepat membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas itu.

Manik mata hijau itu menatap Kakashi dengan puas, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Kakashi Hatake memutar matanya dengan bosan, lalu akhirnya menyambut tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari bulan madu mereka kian berlalu, Kakashi masih saja bergelung di kasur, membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan _bed cover _putih tebal bercorak garis-garis marun, senada dengan seprai kasur tersebut. Dirinya baru saja akan terlelap sampai ia melihat Sakura bersolek di mejar rias dalam balutan gaun malam.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura yang sedang berkonsentrasi menggunakan maskara menjawab acuh tak acuh, "_Destello_." setelah rampung, wanita itu merapikan riasan matanya dengan _cotton bud. _"Kau tak ikut?"

Pria tegap itu hanya menguap dari kasurnya. "Malas."

Mendengar penuturan Kakashi, Sakura jadi semakin ingin Kakashi turut pergi ke bar bersamanya, "Oh, ayolah Kashi! Kita baru saja menikah, pasti banyak yang ingin memberi selamat. Bagaimana?"

"Tubuhku masih terasa lemah, tahu. Kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Ah! Kau jahat sekali! Kalau begitu ijinkan aku pakai mobilmu!"

"Kenapa tidak pakai milikmu sendiri?" tanya Kakashi seraya mengeryitkan dahinya.

Sakura yang sudah berpindah tempat ke sisi ranjang Kakashi jadi tertunduk lesu, "Yang orang-orang tahu adalah bahwa kita sudah menikah dan aku ingin pernikahan ini terlihat harmonis. Paling tidak jika aku pakai mobilmu, aku jauh terlihat seperti istrimu yang bahagia."

"Tapi aku lelah." ujar Kakashi sambil memalingkan wajah, berusaha mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Kashi, ku mohon." Sakura berkata dengan lirih, wajahnya dibuat sesendu mungkin. Berhubung Kakashi tidak menatap wajahnya dengan sengaja, ia mengarahkan wajah tampan itu dengan paksa agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tch! Jangan gunakan wajah seperti itu!"

.

Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan pada perjalanan menuju bar favoritnya dengan Kakashi yang kini sedang mengemudi. Wanita muda itu memang bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Kakashi masih sedikit hangat, namun keiginannya untuk kembali bersenang-senang tidak dapat ditawar lagi. Sudah nyaris tiga minggu—sejak ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya- ia tidak mengunjungi bar milik Chouji itu.

Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut dengan luar biasa meriah. Bahkan Chouji membebaskan Kakashi dan Sakura dari membayar menu apapun yang mereka pesan.

"Ah, pengantin baru memang susah di tebak, kan? Nyaris seminggu tak berkunjung setelah menikah, terlalu nyaman di ranjang ya?" celetuk Tenten lalu disoraki olah kawan-kawan mereka yang lain.

.

Sakura tertawa riuh dengan kerabat-kerabatnya sambil sesekali meneguk _Bourbon Crusta _miliknya. Ia tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit ketika mendengar kisah nostalgia mereka yang diceritakan Kiba dengan berapi-api. Bahkan tak jarang ia mencandai Naruto hingga pria pirang itu membalasnya dengan cemoohan. Yamanaka Ino hampir dua puluh menit sekali pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil karna lelah tertawa.

"_Ne, ne. _Sekarang, asal kalian tahu saja, saat itu Sasuke menggunakan kaus kaki pendek yang tidak sesuai ketentuan Masa Orientasi Siswa di sekolah kita. Tepat lima menit sebelum berbaris, ia meminjam gunting padaku, memotong ujung kaus kaki dan menariknya hingga mencapai betis!" ujar Kiba bersemangat. Kali ini Sasuke yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi, "Jadi maksudmu, ia meloloskan telapak kakinya dari ujung yang bolong? Itu berarti seluruh telapak kakinya tidak berkaus?" Kiba mengangguk antusias sambil mengacungkan ibu jari, ia tampak tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Seketika itu juga, tawa Kakashi meledak. Seluruh kumpulan yang mendengar Kakashi jadi semakin mudah membayangkannya lalu turut tertawa keras.

Nara Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Jadi kaus kaki itu hanya kau pakai dari mata kaki ke atas?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Pria dengan rambut raven itu mengangguk pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Bar itu semakin riuh. Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar seluruh kawannya malah tertawa lebih keras.

Bahkan Karin tertawa sampai ia tersengal-sengal, "Oh _Kami-sama—_hahahahaha- tidak kusangka k-kau—hahahaha!" Suigetsu—tunangan Karin- tertawa kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung wanita dengan rambut merah itu, lalu berkata, "Ah Sasuke, kalau asma Karin kambuh, aku akan menyalahkanmu dan kaus kakimu—hahaha!"

Sakura meredam tawa saat ia melihat Sasuke berwajah masam. Ia memeluk pria itu dan menelungkupkan wajah pada lengan Sasuke—berharap mengurangi _mood _buruk pria itu, namun akhirnya ia tertawa pecah. Air matanya sampai meleleh saat Sasuke berdecak lalu menyahut, "Sebelum si jalang itu pingsan, mengapa tak kau sumpal saja mulut besarnya dengan kaus kaki ku, eh?"

Tawa Suigetsu dan semua yang hadir semakin membahana.

.

Kakashi memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang tak banyak di kloset kamar mandi. Wajah itu pucat dan ia dapat merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan membasuh wajahnya, berharap dapat mengusir pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang. Lelaki dengan tubuh tegap itu keluar dari toilet dengan sempoyongan, baru tiga langkah dari pintu dan ia sudah meluruh jatuh seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa seperti digerus. Pandangannya semakin mengabur saat ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, menahan rasa sakit seraya menerka sosok di hadapannya, "Hinata?"

"Oh- bukan, saya Kurenai. Anda terlihat sangat kesakitan, biar saya bantu ke ruang peristirahatan."

"An-antar aku pulang. Aku ingin pu-pulang saja."

"Eh?"

"Apartemen _Caritas_. Sekarang." ujarnya seraya melempar kunci mobil ke arah wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura menekuk wajah, sepatu hak tingginya dihentak dengan sebal menuju _lift _di gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Kakashi. Saat ini pukul sebelas malam, ia terpaksa pulang cepat karena tak menemukan Kakashi dimanapun, termasuk mobil Kakashi yang tadinya terparkir di dekat _lobby _bar. Dan memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan taksi. Setelah sampai pada lantai 15, ia segera mencari kartu elektronik guna membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang saat pintu menjeblak dan ia melihat Kakashi dalam posisi tidur di sofa dengan beberapa kancing terbuka. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Sakura sampai menahan nafas, melainkan ia mendapati tak jauh dari tempat Kakashi, ada wanita asing berkulit pucat yang sedang memegang wajah suaminya dengan mesra.

Tanpa sempat berpikir, ia melesat cepat mendekati mereka dan menampik tangan si wanita dengan mata merah itu. "Siapa kau?"

"Sakura? Tenanglah. Kurenai hanya menolongku." ujar Kakashi lemah.

Sakura menatap wanita itu tak senang, terutama saat Kurenai berkata, "Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan?"

"Jaga bicaramu, aku ini istrinya."

"Ah, sungguh istri yang sangat baik. Membiarkan suaminya nyaris pingsan di lantai bar, eh?" balas Kurenai dengan tatapan menantang.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" teriak Sakura geram.

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil mendudukkan diri, "Sakura, hentikan."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terperanggah, "Tapi—"

Wanita cantik di hadapan Sakura tersenyum menang. Bola mata _emerald _ itu semakin garang, "Kau. Kau keluar dari sini." ujarnya menahan emosi seraya menunjuk pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kurenai sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengerling penuh goda pada Kakashi, "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Hatake-san."

.

"Baik, jelaskan maksudnya itu!" teriak Sakura saat Kurenai menutup pintu.

Pria dengan mata gelap di hadapannya menguap malas, "Tadi aku muntah-muntah, aku tak mampu berdiri dan dia menghampiriku. Berhubung aku belum terbiasa tinggal bersamamu, aku sedikit lupa dan memintanya langsung mengantarku pulang."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku lupa memberitahumu."

Sakura berdecak. "Dan?! Jangan membodohi ku, aku bisa melihat ia menggodamu barusan!"

Kakashi tertawa, "Dan kami sedikit bercumbu tadi."

"Demi Tuhan—kau baru saja mengenalnya, bukan?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mendudukkan diri di samping Kakashi dan menyalakan televisi.

"Ya. Tapi dia cantik, bukan?"

Sakura mendelik, "Ugh. Dia terlihat tua."

Mata lelaki itu menyipit curiga lalu tertawa rendah seraya merangkulkan lengan di pundak Sakura, "Jangan bilang kau cemburu, nyonya Hatake."

Wanita kurus itu memutar bola matanya, "Dalam mimpimu."

Kakashi yang kemejanya masih terbuka tiga kancing teratasnya, mendekati Sakura dan membisiknya, "Eh, karena kau menginterupsi dan membuatnya pergi, bagaimana kalau kau yang menyelesaikannya?"

Nafas hangat Kakashi mau tak mau membuat Sakura merinding, gejolak aneh mulai dirasanya saat ia mencium aroma oriental campuran kayu Guaiac dan bergamot yang maskulin. Sakura berusaha menjauh, namun punggungnya tertahan pada sisi sofa hingga nyaris tiduran. Hal ini tentu saja memudahkan sang suami dalam mengunci posisinya. Sakura baru saja akan meruntuk ketika Kakashi mencium sudut bibirnya lembut, lalu mengusapkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dengan gerak lambat. Anggota baru Hatake itu hanya mengerang khas wanita, yang bisa dirasakannya hanya melayang dan seketika semua tampak mengabur bersamaan dengan tangan Kakashi yang melucuti pakaiannya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, kedua insan itu sudah tak berpakaian dan berpindah tempat ke ranjang mereka. Kakashi menciumi wajah Sakura dengan liar. Mengelus kulit perut wanita itu dengan jari. Sakura mendesis pelan, seolah bertarung oleh rasa mau dan tidak mau. Rambut Kakashi menggelitik saat pria itu menyesap kulit lehernya, membuat Sakura semakin tak berdaya.

"Ah. Ka-kashi."

"Hm-nh?" gumam pemuda dengan rambut keperakan.

"Jangan lakukan—ah- jangan lakukan ini!" tolak Sakura di sela desahannya, tangannya yang mungil mendorong dada telanjang Kakashi perlahan. Namun pria di atasnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam, "Mengapa? Ada yang salah?"

Sakura mendengus, "Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya saja, oke?" dusta wanita itu sambil berusaha meloloskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, entah mengapa. Padahal ini bukanlah yang pertama. Sakura menyalahkan dirinya yang merespon diluar dugaan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu alasannya.

Walaupun tubuhnya sangat menginginkan sentuhan Kakashi, tetapi ia terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya. Dan Sakura tidak ingin Kakashi tahu bahwa dalam imajinasinya yang liar, ia ingin Kakashi menariknya kembali ke ranjang. Hanya saja, ego Sakura untuk 'jual mahal' sangatlah tinggi.

Melihat Sakura yang beranjak, Kakashi jadi berdecak. "Ck. Ayolah, jalang. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah kau berhasil merangsangku kan?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Itu kejam sekali." sahut Kakashi singkat, lalu dengan cepat menarik Sakura lagi dan mendorongnya hingga terlentang. ".. dan tidak ada yang boleh melakukannya padaku." Kakashi kembali mengecup bibir Sakura. Kali ini lebih menuntut, mengingat Sakura yang meronta dan memalingkan wajah.

Dada Sakura terasa meledak, ia tidak ingin begitu saja kalah telak dengan Kakashi. Maka dari itu ia berusaha menghindar. Kakashi semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura, lalu membungkam bibir itu dengan mutlak. Meremas titik sensitifnya, "Ngh—"

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi, Sakura yang ingin mengumpat jadi mengurungkan niat, "Ti-tidak. Nh—lan-lanjutkan saja."

Kakashi tertawa pelan, "Dengan senang hati, nona munafik."

Lalu malam itu terasa panjang bagi Sakura, karena ia melakukan hal yang sering ia lakukan, namun kali ini dengan perasaan asing yang berbeda. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

***Kipas-kipas* Duh, kali ini lime-nya menjurus banget yaaa! Kyaaaaa :o Tapi adegan terakhir itu masuknya di lime atau sudah termasuk lemon sih._.**

**Ah, ya. Saya juga mau menyampaikan beberapa hal-_-Pertama, saya cukup umur untuk membuat yang seperti ini. Eh, cukup kan? Udah punya KTP kok x) Kedua, saya tidak membatasi untuk siapa saja yang mau membaca rate M ini. Maksudnya, walaupun saya menyantumkan batasan umur, buat jaga-jaga saja. Hehehe. Saya menghargai pembaca muda yang open minded.**

**Terima kasih untuk review yang kemarin. Di luar dugaan saya bahwa banyak yang menyukai ide ini. Hehehe. Sekali lagi, jangan lupa berikan opini kalian lagi lewat review ya!**

**Ah, akhir kata, SELAMAT LIBURAN! SELAMAT NATAL! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin**


	3. Chapter 3

**GEMERLAP**

**.**

**.**

**By: Laura Jasmine**

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Kakashi Hatake – Sakura Haruno**_

_**Rated: M (16+)**_

**.**

_Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan dunianya yang gemerlap dan menikahi Kakashi, membantu sang sahabat mencairkan warisan bersyarat. Awalnya mereka memang setuju untuk tetap bergaul dengan bebas, tidak terikat. Sampai keduanya sadar bahwa rasa ingin memiliki mulai tumbuh dan menjadi sumber konflik yang mendera rumah tangga mereka._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: **AU. M-rated for mature content,detraction and _lime_.

**A/N**: Kakashi tidak menggunakan masker dan kedua matanya hitam. _Lime _karena pembahasan dewasa, umpatan kotor, dan adegan berciuman yang eksplisit. Jadi kurasa 16+ toh sudah pantas membacanya. Tidak untuk ditiru.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu ini masih pagi, namun Sakura sudah terlihat akan keluar rumah. Wanita itu tengah bersiap-siap dengan tas biru tua-nya yang besar, hal ini menggelitik Kakashi untuk bertanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti menyendok serealnya.

"_Gym. _Besok aku sudah mulai bekerja, dua minggu bersamamu membuat lenganku bergelambir, tahu."

Kakashi tertawa, "Bukankah menyenangkan, eh? Makan, tidur, lalu seks. Makan, tidur, lalu seks lagi."

"Tapi seharusnya tidak menghasilkan ini." ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan lengannya. "Berat badanku naik hingga dua kilogram."

Pria yang hanya mengenakan celana piyama itu memutar bola matanya. "Seks adalah olahraga, sebagai pasangan baru seharusnya memang tidak menghasilkan hal seperti itu," sahut Kakashi sambil mengendikkan dagu ke tubuh Sakura. Lalu pria itu melanjutkan, ".. kurasa memang porsi makanmu yang tidak wajar."

"Sembarangan. Lagipula, kita bukan pasangan. Ingat itu."

Kakashi menaikkan bahunya singkat, "Hn. Mencari apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran saat melihat Sakura mulai _celingukan_ di ruang tengah. Sakura sendiri tampak tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan suaminya itu. Ia terus mencari sesuatu hingga ke kolong sofa—berharap barang yang dicarinya ada di dalam sana.

Merasa diabaikan, pria dengan rambut perak itu memutar bola matanya, "Apa yang kau cari, idiot?"

"Ck! Sepatu! Sepatu _keds _putih dengan garis merah muda! Kau pasti memindahkannya dari rak!" bentak wanita muda itu kehabisan sabar. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kardus pada rak satu-persatu.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. "Ah itu.."

Sakura mendelik, "Itu apa, ha? Kau tahu?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku melemparnya ke atas lemari sepatu."

Wanita berbola mata hijau itu mengerucutkan bibir lalu menarik kursi dan menaikinya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai bagian atas lemari, dan benar saja. Sepatu olahraganya ada disana. Keadaannya yang kotor karena terkena debu, memicu emosi Sakura. "Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak awal! Aku terlambat kelas _pilates, _sialan!"

"Warnanya begitu mencolok, aku benci."

"Bajingan!" umpat Sakura seraya memakai sepatu, lalu mengambil tas dan pergi dengan membanting pintu keras-keras.

.

.

Bulan mulai naik ke peraduan. Seorang wanita menghela nafas panjang, hari itu terasa panjang baginya. Wanita itu—Sakura- tidak berhenti mengubah posisi tidurnya. Gelisah. Sakura menggeram pelan lalu menahan nafas selama sepuluh detik, lalu menghembuskannya. Menarik nafas lagi, lalu menghembusnya lewat mulut, kali ini lebih perlahan. Dadanya terus bergolak menahan amarah. Banyak hal kecil yang membuat Sakura marah dan tersinggung hari ini. Segala kejadian sepele menyulut emosinya sedemikian rupa, misalnya seperti kepadatan lalu lintas, udara panas atau keteledoran Kakashi. Termasuk saat Kakashi tidak memasukkan baju kotor ke dalam keranjang atau saat pria itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan makan malam. Malang bagi Sakura. Merasakan sang emosi _membludak_ dan pasang-surut.

Namun lebih malang lagi bagi pria yang serumah dengannya.

.

"_God damn, _Sakura Haruno! Kau ini sedang datang bulan atau apa?!" bentak Kakashi saat Sakura kembali menyumpahi—hanya karena ia tidak mematikan lampu toilet. Kakashi memang menemukan bungkus tampon di dalam tempat sampah, maka dari itu awalnya ia tidak heran. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan bertemperamen tinggi seharian penuh. Rasa tenggang rasanya seakan menguap begitu saja. Jera akan segala makian dengan suara melengking yang ia dapati hari ini.

Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya dengan cepat, "Ya! Aku memang sedang menstruasi, lalu kenapa?! Kau tidak suka jika aku menstruasi?!"

Dahi Kakashi mengerut saat mendengar pernyataan lucu dari istrinya. "Kau konyol sekali."

"Lalu kau menyesal menikahi ku, begitu?! Dasar keparat!"

Kakashi semakin geli, namun sayang ia tidak tahan dengan suara nyaring khas perempuan. Jadi, alih-alih tertawa, lelaki itu malah berkata sinis. "Dasar menyedihkan."

Tak disangkanya, Sakura tampak terhenyak. Meremas ujung gaun tidurnya lalu meneteskan air mata. Bibirnya terbuka seakan ingin bicara, namun diurungkannya. Air mata semakin deras di pipinya tanpa suara. Dalam diam Sakura meninggalkan kamar.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kakashi mendegus malas, "Ck. Wanita." lalu pria itu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang.

.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia berdiam diri di balkon, membiarkan angin malam mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia sedikit bergidik kedinginan, namun tak dihiraukannya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan bungkus rokok, menyulut dan menghisap rokok itu dengan nikmat. Menghembus asap tipis yang berwarna kontras dengan langit malam.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendengar suara langkah berat mendekatinya, dan begitu suara bariton menyapanya dari belakang, ia tidak terkejut. "Belum tidur?"

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng tanpa menengok ke arah suara, hanya menghembus asap rokoknya keras. Kakashi bicara lagi, "Yang tadi itu, maaf—oke? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa begitu sensitif."

Sakura terkikik geli, "Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, aku mengalami rasa kesal luar biasa saat datang bulan. Ku harap kau akan terbiasa."

Walaupun agak heran karena emosi Sakura reda dalam waktu singkat, namun pada akhirnya Kakashi tertawa juga. "Jadi setiap bulan kau akan begini?"

Sakura tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. Kakashi melanjutkan, ".. dan juga tidak ada seks."

Mata Sakura membeliak, menahan geli dan memukul Kakashi perlahan, "Dasar mesum!"

"Usia produktif, kau tahu. Tenagaku seperti kuda liar!" ucap Kakashi takjub pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Sakura diam dan wajahnya bertambah merah.

Respon Sakura membuat Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya pelan, "Sejak kapan kau jadi sok malu-malu dalam urusan seks, ha?" tanya pria itu enteng seraya mencomot rokok yang akan dihisap Sakura. Tidak membiarkan wanita itu mengelak dari pertanyaannya dengan cara apapun. Termasuk berpura-pura merokok.

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Ehm—ya. Kau tahu kan, kemarin itu adalah seks pertamaku dalam suatu pernikahan. Bagaimana ya—ah kau tahu 'kan!" jawab Sakura berantakan. Matanya membuang pandang pada titik kecil di atas langit.

"Apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Ya tentu saja aku malu, yang kemarin kita lakukan bukan lagi sekadar bercinta. Dan aku tidak terbiasa. Ditambah lagi mitos yang dulu sering ku dengar. Bahwa melakukan hubungan intim pada malam pertama akan terasa luar biasa romantis. Dua cinta yang berpadu untuk pertama kalinya pada saat yang benar. Yah, begitulah. Aku jadi menerka-nerka bagaimana rasanya." gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Ja-jadi wajar saja kan, aku memiliki perasaan berbeda. Ma-maksudku, kau kan .. –ehm suamiku." jelas Sakura susah payah.

Kakashi tertawa keras hingga terbatuk. Rokok yang tadi terselip di jari sampai dilempar kuat-kuat keluar balkon. Ia tertawa sampai tersengal-sengal, "Oh— Sakura ku yang naif. Aku tak menyangka kau percaya pada roman picisan seperti itu!"

Sakura tak suka ditertawakan, kontan saja wajahnya masam. Kakashi menyadari kesalahannya—membuat seorang wanita tersinggung pada saat hormonnya memuncak. Pria yang bertelanjang dada itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan mengatur nafas. Menelan tawanya bulat-bulat. Berdeham dengan susah payah hingga beberapa saat kemudian, tidak ada tawa yang tersisa.

"Maaf—jadi intinya, kemarin kau melakukan_nya_ dengan penuh perasaan?" Kakashi mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda.

Sakura semakin salah tingkah sambil memainkan bungkus rokoknya yang berwarna marun. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Namanya saja wanita. Wajar, tahu. Ini hanya perasaanku sebagai makhluk sensitif. Walaupun aku tidak mencintaimu, menikah tetap saja menikah, bukan? Aku hanya mengagumi dan menghormati pernikahan yang bersifat agung. Itu saja."

Pria dengan bola mata hitam itu meyipit curiga, sambil terus tersenyum jahil, "Jadi kau mengakui pernikahan ini, hm?" tanpa bisa dicegah jari Kakashi mencolek dagu Sakura.

Melihat tingkah sang suami yang kekanak-kanakkan, Sakura mencubit lengan lelaki itu hingga Kakashi mengaduh pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja yang terjadi di antara kita hanyalah pernikahan sandiwara dan seks kasual. Psikopat menyebalkan." sahut Sakura geram lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tunggal Hatake itu.

Kakashi meringis lalu mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat Sakura akan melewati pintu kaca penyekat untuk meninggalkan balkon.

"_Kami-sama,_ mengapa suamiku begitu bodoh!" gerutu Sakura keras sambil merapatkan kimono tidurnya yang terbuat dari satin, lalu menggeser pintu itu hingga menutup. Kakashi tertawa mengejek.

.

.

.

Mulai hari esoknya, kedua insan itu sudah bekerja seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi ditemani oleh siulan jahil rekan kerja masing-masing. Kakashi tak mengambil pusing, begitu pula Sakura. Keduanya bersandiwara dengan _apik_ di depan masyarakat. Rahasia mereka terjaga dan perusahaan Kakashi terselamatkan.

Rumah tangga mereka pun berjalan layaknya tak pernah terjadi pernikahan, Sakura dan Kakashi tidak merasakan adanya keberatan sama sekali karena mereka bebas berhubungan dengan siapapun tanpa ada pihak yang menghakimi. Orang-orang sekitarpun melihat mereka sebagai pasangan normal yang memang sedikit 'nakal' , paling-paling orang berceletuk sedikit saat salah satu di antara Kakashi atau Sakura terlihat mesra dengan orang lain. Contohnya seperti malam ini, saat Sakura dan Kakashi menghabiskan waktu di bar.

.

Ino membisiki Sakura pelan, "Aku yang salah lihat, atau kau memang istri yang jalang, Saki?"

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu mendengus lalu tertawa, "Itu hanya sebuah dansa."

"Kakashi tidak keberatan?" tanya Ino lagi pada sahabatnya.

Sakura tersenyum, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ino, wanita itu melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil Kakashi. Dan saat pria dengan rambut perak itu mendekat dan sampai padanya, Sakura bergelayut manja.

"Kashi, aku baru saja berdansa dengan seorang pria, dan.. Hahaha," Sakura tertawa geli sebelum melanjutkan, ".. aku memang menggodanya sedikit. Apakah kau keberatan?"

Mata biru terang milik Ino membulat saat melihat Kakashi malah menggamit pinggul Sakura erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya, "Aku tahu kau hanya cinta padaku, _dear. _Lakukan apa yang membuatmu senang, oke?"

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Ino, lalu pandangannya kembali pada mata hitam milik suaminya. "Terima kasih, dan asal kau tahu, aku juga melihatmu melepas cincin pernikahan kita."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau juga tahu aku hanya mencintaimu." lalu pria itu mengecup bibir Sakura dengan singkat lalu melangkah pergi.

Ino yang menggunakan gaun _chiffon _berwarna toska itu tertawa keras. "Bajingan. Aku seperti melihat sebuah telenovela."

.

.

Sasuke nyaris tertidur dengan _laptop _di pangkuannya, jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara sayup seorang gadis dari luar _private box_. "Selamat malam, jika benar ini kubah milik.." pelayan itu menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, memastikan sang pemilik kubah. ".. Naruto Uzumaki, bolehkah saya masuk dan mengantarkan pesanan anda?" tambahnya kemudian.

Pria muda itu menguap dan mempersilakan sang pelayan masuk. Gadis itu menurunkan minuman bercairan biru terang dari nampan yang dibawanya seraya melirik Sasuke yang fokus pada _laptop_nya. "Maaf, dapat saya bertemu dengan tuan Uzumaki?"

"Ia sedang di toilet, ada apa?" tanya pria dengan rambut raven itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar.

Bola mata hitam milik sang pelayan terlihat gelisah, ia nampak ragu namun akhirnya bicara juga, "T-tadi tuan Uzumaki me-memesan—ah.. tadi beliau memesan benda ini." ujarnya terbata sambil menaruh sebuah kotak berwarna ungu di atas meja. Konsentrasi Sasuke teralihkan, ia mengambil kotak itu dan membaca bungkusnya. Lalu mendengus.

"Saya undur diri, tuan." pamit sang pelayan dengan sopan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan malu. Gadis berambut coklat itu menunduk singkat lalu segera meninggalkan kubah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang hiperaktif itu—memesan alat kontrasepsi pada pelayan di bawah umur. Tidak heran gadis itu jadi salah tingkah. Tidak ada sedetik kemudian, Naruto memasuki kubah dan disambut lemparan kotak kondom tersebut.

"Dasar otak udang." umpat Sasuke pelan. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tertawa rendah seraya menghindari lemparan Sasuke, "Yah—Ayame sudah pergi ya? Padahal aku ingin menggodanya."

"Ck, pedopil."

"Hey! Sembarangan. Lagipula, siapa suruh dia manis begitu."

.

Sakura dan Kakashi membuka tirai, tak sengaja Sakura menginjak kotak kardus kecil yang beberapa saat lalu dilempar oleh Sasuke. Wanita semampai itu membungkuk dan mengambil benda itu, tak lama kemudian ekspresi jijik tercipta di wajahnya.

"Eh—_Cherry! _Itu milik Sasuke!" seru Naruto penuh dusta. Pernyataan yang semakin menegaskan bahwa benda itu adalah miliknya.

"_Hentai_! Ini kan masih sore, Naruto _no baka!_"

Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik itu tertawa-tawa sembari menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Bukan begitu, _Cherry_. Tadi ada pelayan muda yang manis sekali, aku yakin dia masih _gadis._" jawab Naruto seraya memeragakan tanda petik pada kata 'gadis'. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ditambah saat aku menggodanya—dengan cara memesan kondom itu- wajahnya sangat merah!" ujar Naruto sambil terbahak-bahak.

Kakashi yang sudah mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke malah memijit kening—seperti seorang ayah yang pusing dengan tindakan anaknya. "Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, kau tahu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Naluriku untuk menjahilinya begitu kuat. Kalau aku beruntung mungkin aku bisa mengambil _saat pertamanya_." bisik Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Sakura mendelik. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Itu jahat sekali."

"Eh?" wajah pemuda hiperaktif yang tadinya sumringah kini jadi kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maksudku, mengejar seseorang untuk seks. Itu keji sekali. Kalau untuk _saling _memanfaatkan, okelah—akupun begitu."

"_Hai. Gomenasai ne, Cherry. _Ternyata jiwa sosialmu tinggi, eh?" sahut Naruto kalem seraya mengacak rambut Sakura yang tergerai. Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tentu saja, _baka_. Ah—kalau begitu biar aku saja yang bawa," ucap Sakura. Ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sambil melambaikan bungkusan ungu tersebut. Dan lamat-lamat ketiga pria itu dapat mendengar Sakura mendendangkan nada asal dengan lirik—yang pasti- dikarangnya sendiri. Melodinya ceria, ".. _oh_ _one night stand, baby. Tonight gimme one night stand.."_

Ketiganya hening hingga Sakura meninggalkan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa keras. "Oh Kashi, lihatlah istrimu yang jalang itu."

Sasuke dan Kakashi ikut tertawa rendah, namun sejurus kemudian wanita muda yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan, menyibak kembali tirai jaring itu, "Aku mendengarmu, sialan!" lalu pergi bagai terbawa angin. Kakashi memandang riak pada jaring itu—menandakan orang yang baru saja pergi. Tak disadarinya, Kakashi mendengus kesal. "Padahal ia yang mengatakan bahwa ini masih sore."

Sasuke menyahut, "Biarkan saja."

"Ya, dia butuh hiburan." Naruto menyeletuk asal. ".. Mungkin ia tertekan sejak menikah denganmu. Hahaha!"

"Tidak mungkin. Lagipula .." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menyandarkan punggung berbantal kedua lengan—bergaya. Lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Aku _menjatah_-nya dengan rutin." cengiran Kakashi melebar. Senyum jahil yang ada di wajah Naruto telah sirna. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ruangan itu hening. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, seruan Naruto menggema,

"KAU HINA SEKALI!" teriak Naruto menggila.

.. diikuti dengan suara hantaman telak.

.

.

"BODOH, MENGAPA KAU MEMUKULKU!"

Sasuke berdeham kalem. "Maaf—aku terkejut."

"Bangsat!" umpat Kakashi seraya mengelus rahang kanannya yang kini membiru. Jika Naruto yang memukulnya, Kakashi tidak akan heran. Nyatanya bogem mentah yang didapatnya kali ini dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih dengan wajahnya yang bodoh. Membayangkan sesuatu.

"Kau sungguh hina Kakashi .." ulang Naruto datar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, ha?" tanya Kakashi dengan gusar.

"Maksudku, kau melakukan hubungan _suami-istri _dengan Sakura."

Kakashi tampak jengah, "Lalu?" ia masih mengusap rahangnya, kali ini ia menempelkan segelas martini dingin pada lebamnya. ".. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya."

"Tidak, tidak. Dengar, kau berhubungan _suami-istri _dengan Sakura, bukan berhubungan intim." Naruto mendengus, lalu memutar bola matanya, ".. Dan itu menjijikkan."

Sasuke tampak berfikir, "Naruto benar."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya sedemikian rupa. Lalu mendengus seraya mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku kemejanya. "Kalian sama naif-nya dengan Sakura."

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Kakashi mendapat kejutan di kantor. Lelaki itu menggumam pelan. "Kurenai?"

Ya, Kakashi tak salah lihat. Wanita dengan wajah familiar itu duduk di ruang tunggu bersama empat wanita lain yang juga berpakaian formal. Lima kandidat akhir untuk lowongan kerja sebagai sekretarisnya. Sejak Shizune mengajukan pengunduran diri sekitar dua bulan lalu, ia menyerahkan perekrutan anggota baru pada pihak HRD—_Human Resource Department_. Dan lima calon dengan nilai _interview _tertinggi akan diserahkan langsung pada Kakashi—berhubung sekertaris pribadi haruslah sesuai dengan kenyamanannya sendiri.

Ia melihat Kurenai memulas gincu pada bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringai tercipta di sudut bibir Kakashi.

.

"Ah! Kakashi-san! Aku tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah lowongan kerja untuk menjadi sekretarismu. Walau aku memiliki dugaan bahwa kau bekerja disini—mengingat nama perusahaannya adalah Hatake _Corporation_."

Pria berjas dengan rambut mencuat itu tertawa kecil, "Mungkin takdir—nah, ini ruanganmu. Selamat bekerja." ujarnya seraya menunjukkan ruangan sedang di sebelah ruang kerjanya sendiri.

.

.

"Saki?" panggil Kakashi singkat saat memasuki rumah mereka. "Sakura?" panggilnya lagi saat tak ada yang menjawab. Pria itu tidak menyerah, kali ini Kakashi memanggil Sakura lebih keras, " Hey istri bodoh!"

Lagi-lagi hening. Biasanya, jika ia kembali dari bepergian, akan ada jawaban atau paling tidak sebuah gumaman. Seperti—"Hm?" "Ya?" atau bahkan, "Tidak perlu berteriak, idiot. Aku bisa mendengarmu pulang."

Dimana suara mencicit itu?

Pria itu menghela nafas, beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari istri mudanya itu. Namun yang ia temukan adalah secarik kertas tertahan oleh magnet kulkas.

_Hey, bodoh. Tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari rumah sakit. Seorang gadis kecil butuh operasi secepatnya. Kurasa akan pulang larut. Panaskan saja nasi kare._

Kakashi berdecak pelan. Ha, bahkan dalam secarik kertaspun, Sakura tetap bisa membalas panggilannya dengan tepat. Lagi pula, mengapa ia tidak mengiriminya pesan singkat saja?

Lelaki itu mengendurkan dasinya dengan kasar, suasana hatinya bertambah buruk. Maka dari itu Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi. Ia menekan tombol_ remote _dengan malas-malasan, terus mencari _channel_ menarik hingga akhirnya berhenti pada serial kriminal. _CSI Miami_. Kakashi menegakkan punggung dan menaikkan kaki ke atas meja di depan sofa, menonton dengan tenang. Namun ia merasa janggal.

Ah ya, tentu saja. Tidak sering ia dapat menonton dengan tenang, pasti ada saja suara nyaring—"Aku ingin nonton _How I Met Your Mother. _Sekarang." atau .. "Lima menit lagi episode baru _Bunheads_." Wanita dan serial drama memang menyebalkan. Namun bagusnya, mereka bisa memasak.

Memikirkan kata 'memasak', seketika itu juga perut Kakashi berkeriuk. Ia lapar dan ia ingin masakan Sakura ketimbang nasi kare sisa sarapan mereka tadi pagi. Kakashi mematikan televisinya dengan sebal, "Sakura sialan."

.

.

Pintu itu berderit pelan. Sesosok wanita cantik masuk mengendap-endap ke dalam rumahnya sendiri, ia tidak ingin membangunkan sang suami—berhubung saat ini sudah pukul dua dini hari. Namun usahanya sia-sia, Kakashi tahu kedatangan Sakura dan segera saja lelaki itu menyambutnya dengan tidak ramah.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku sudah bilang akan ada operasi, bukan?"

"Berdasarkan catatan yang kau tinggalkan, kau akan pulang _larut_. Bukan pagi hari begini." sahut Kakashi sinis. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Baiklah, mungkin tadi aku memang _sedikit_ lupa waktu saat di _Destello_.."

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "Kau pergi ke bar?"

"Aku sedang ingin minum, lalu—"

"Persetan! Kau pergi ke bar sementara aku kelaparan."

Sakura tidak meyadari sebelumnya, Kakashi memang masih mengenakan kemeja kantor lengkap beserta dasi dan kaus kakinya. Keadaannya yang berantakan menjelaskan bahwa Kakashi tidak melakukan apapun sejak pulang kerja. Wanita itu mendengus, "Kau juga baru pulang, bukan? Kau bahkan belum berganti pakaian."

"Aku pulang pukul empat sore, Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi marah betulan. Lelaki itu selalu memanggilnya dengan marga Haruno jika kesal. Sakura memang merasa kasihan karena suaminya kelaparan, namun rasa lelah telah memuncakkan emosinya sedemikian rupa. Perlu dicatat, Sakura masih dalam masa suburnya. Tidak heran kini Sakura memasang wajah keras ketimbang wajah orang yang merasa bersalah.

"Masih untung kau ku kabari." jawabnya sinis.

"Tapi kau tidak meninggalkan aku makanan, bodoh!"

Sudut bibir Sakura berkedut, "Jadi hanya karena makanan!"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Aku seorang dokter! Bukan babu! Bahkan aku sama sekali BUKAN istrimu!" teriak Sakura kalap.

Pria di hadapan Sakura dapat mencium aroma _Scotch _yang menguar dari mulutnya. "Kau mabuk?" lanjut Kakashi dengan suara berat. Agaknya ia menahan amarah—entah karena khawatir atau sekadar lapar dan lelah.

"Tidak."

"Kau—"

"Aku masih bisa menyetir, Sasuke! Aku tidak mabuk." teriak Sakura lagi sambil berlalu ke kamar. Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu mencari kontak dalam ponsel dan meneleponnya.

.

"_Ada apa?" _suara berat dari seberang.

"Berapa gelas yang Sakura minum?"

"_Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas." _ucapnya lagi. Pantas, suara musik berdentum-dentum menjadi latar sang lawan bicara.

"Sasuke, Sakura pulang dengan keadaan mabuk!"

"Oh_. Ia menenggak en—" _belum selesai pria itu bicara, gemeresak terdengar seakan ponsel seberang direbut paksa, "_HALO PENGECUT! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK IKUT CHERRY MALAM INI? KAU RUGI MELEWATKAN BOOZ—" _lalu gemeresak lagi dan suara Naruto yang mengaduh. Kakashi yakin kalau Sasuke sedang menempeleng Naruto. Kebiasaan mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku lewatkan?"

"_Boozy Thursday—acara adu minum di Destello- Sakura habis enam gelas besar." _ujar Sasuke lagi.

Kakashi berdecak. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"_Mengapa kau bertaya seperti itu?"_

"Jawab saja, idiot."

"_Well, aku memang memaksanya pulang denganku tadi, tapi ia menolak. Memang ada apa?"_

"Tadi dia memanggilku dengan namamu."

Suara tawa rendah di seberang, _"Kau keberatan?"_

"Buat ap-"

"_HEY PENGECUT!" _kali ini suara Sasuke digantikan. Lagi.

Mendengar suara tinggi tersebut, dengan reflek Kakashi menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Naruto, berhentilah memotong percakapan orang lain!"

"_Hai, hai. Maaf. Kali ini aku ingin bertanya serius, oke? Apa kau tahu yang terjadi pada Cherry hari ini? Ia terlihat begitu sedih. Bahkan saat kuajak pulang bersama, ia malah memarahiku."_

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, mengapa sahabat-sahabatnya bisa begitu idiot, mengajak Sakura 'pulang' saat wanita itu telah bersuami. Kakashi yakin Sakura akan menolak—mengingat dedikasinya terhadap suatu pernikahan begitu tinggi. _Eh—benar 'kan?_

"Tadi kami—aku dan Sasuke- baru saja membahasnya."

"_Lalu bagaimana? Kurasa dia sakit, saat baru datang wajahnya pucat pasi."_

"Aku akan cari tahu."

.

.

.

Sakura mengerang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman. Benar saja. Kemeja ketat dan rok sepan masih membungkus tubuh. Busana kerja yang ia gunakan dari kemarin sampai lusuh dan kusut di berbagai tempat.

"Argh!" geram Sakura saat mendapati bahwa dua kancing kemejanya hilang di bagian perut. ".. kemeja ini baru dipakai sekali!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Sakura berbalik tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Saki, kau tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya pria dengan rambut keperakan sambil membenahi dasi. Sedangkan yang ditanya memilih untuk bergumam tidak jelas ketimbang menjawabnya.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu." ucapnya lagi. Namun, bukannya berbicara makin jelas, Sakura malah menggumam lebih keras. Ia bicara dengan nada tinggi namun dihalangi oleh bantal yang memang sengaja ia lakukan. Semata-mata agar keluhannya tak terdengar.

Kakashi jadi berang. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" sentaknya sembari menarik tubuh Sakura agar terlentang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kakashi saat ia mendapatkan wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu menangis. Bahkan bantal yang ia gunakan sebelumnya sebagai tameng, kini sudah basah kuyup. Sakura berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah, namun tangan Kakashi menahannya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Saki?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Pria itu telah duduk di samping Sakura dan mengelus tangan kurus itu dengan hati-hati. Alih-alih mereda, tangisan Sakura malah semakin kencang.

.

.

Kakashi berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk meminum teh hangat. Hanya itu. Selebihnya, isakan wanita itu tak berhenti. Walaupun tidak sekeras tadi, isakannya tertahan. Ini justru semakin membuat Kakashi prihatin.

"Saki, bicaralah padaku."

Hampa.

Pria atletis itu menghela nafas, "Saki, bukankah kau selalu bercerita padaku selama ini? Apa ada yang mengusik itu?"

Sakura menoleh, namun tak kunjung bicara. Mata hijaunya hanya memandang Kakashi nanar. Kakashi bicara lagi, "Apakah karena pernikahan kita? Apakah menjadi suamimu membuatku tidak lagi menjadi sahabatmu?"

Wanita muda itu menggeleng lemah, "T-tidak." ucapnya parau. Kakashi mendekap Sakura erat, meredam tangisan istrinya dalam pelukan. Akan tetapi tangisan Sakura malah semakin deras, Kakashi tak bisa melihat wanita menangis. Terutama Ibunya atau Sakura, selama ini mereka adalah wanita paling kuat dan independen yang pernah Kakashi kenal. Kecuali pada saat-saat tertentu, seperti saat datang bulan—ah-Kakashi baru saja teringat sesuatu.

"Apa ini karena hormon bulanan?"

Tak disangka, Sakura malah tertawa kecil sembari memukul lengan Kakashi pelan. Samar-samar terdengar helaan nafas lega dari sang lelaki, "Nah, begitu kan lebih baik. Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kakashi bertanya hati-hati. Wajah Sakura semakin murung.

"Pasienku meninggal dunia." ujarnya singkat. Kakashi menaikkan alis, berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Kakashi megusap pundak Sakura perlahan, menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Gagal jantung. Pendarahan. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya." Sakura menerawang keluar jendela. "Suara _EKG _yang tak pernah kudengar selama aku berkarir—piiiiiiiip," ujar Sakura lirih saat menirukan suara alat pengukur denyut jantung itu. ".. Aku begitu _shock _hingga perawat yang mengingatkanku. Demi Tuhan—itu semua mengerikan." Sakura mengisak semakin keras.

Kakashi mempererat pelukannya. Mengelus puncak kepala Sakura perlahan. Sementara itu, wanita muda dipelukannya menangis sesenggukan. "Menangislah, Saki. Tapi jangan salahkan dirimu."

"Jika saja aku tidak begitu b-bodoh.."

"Kau tahu apa itu takdir."

"Tapi hal ini bisa dihindari!" sentak Sakura, melepaskan diri dari sang suami.

Wajah Kakashi turut mengeras, "Tapi kau juga tak bisa terus-menerus menyangkal garis kehidupan seseorang!"

Sakura terdiam, bahunya bergetar seiring dengan turunnya air mata. Ia menunduk, "K-kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Kemarilah, wanita manja. Dokter bukanlah Tuhan, aku yakin kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." lelaki dengan rambut perak itu kembali menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Yang Kakashi tidak tahu, Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar. Mulai dari jemari lalu merembet hingga dada. Bermuara pada hatinya..

Kakashi mengecek arlojinya, "Ah akupun sudah terlambat bekerja. Kita pergi bersama saja, bagaimana?"

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

**Halo! huahaha. Terimakasih untuk yang menunggu gemerlaaaappppssss! hihi. okeoke, gue pake username baru lohhhh! nyadar nggak x) hemmm. yaudah sih gitu doang-_-**

**Bagimana chapter kali ini? Ah, soal Sakura itu jangan bingung ya, kan sudah dijelaskan disini, Sakura bukannya jadi suka berkomitmen, tapi dia cuma berdedikasi pada pernikahan.**

**Kisahnya lama-lama terasa seperti _Full House _ya, tapi kalo gemerlap si suaminya baik :3 Enaknya diayomi Kakashi u,u. Laura juga mau deh haha. Baik banget abisaaaan huhu.**

**Okelah, kabari opini kalian lewat review okay. Dan doakan ujianku yang sudah di depan mata muaahhh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses, Laura Jasmine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GEMERLAP**

**.**

**.**

**By: Laura Jasmine**

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Kakashi Hatake – Sakura Haruno**_

_**Rated: M (16+)**_

**.**

_Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan dunianya yang gemerlap dan menikahi Kakashi, membantu sang sahabat mencairkan warisan bersyarat. Awalnya mereka memang setuju untuk tetap bergaul dengan bebas, tidak terikat. Sampai keduanya sadar bahwa rasa ingin memiliki mulai tumbuh dan menjadi sumber konflik yang mendera rumah tangga mereka._

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**AU. M-rated for mature content,detraction and _lime_.

**A/N**: Kakashi tidak menggunakan masker dan kedua matanya hitam. _Lime _karena pembahasan dewasa, umpatan kotor, dan adegan berciuman yang eksplisit. Jadi kurasa 16+ toh sudah pantas membacanya. Tidak untuk ditiru.

* * *

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak merengkuh Sakura dalam rangkulannya, mereka berjalan berdampingan di taman bermain dengan santai. Memang tidak wajar melihat pasangan orang dewasa di taman bermain tanpa anak-anak. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kakashi tak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura dengan suara merengeknya. Jadilah mereka disana, menghabiskan hari dengan wahana permainan hingga senja.

.

"Terimakasih, Kashi. Suasana hatiku kian membaik." ujar Sakura tulus sambil mencomot gula kapasnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Itulah gunanya teman, bukan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang pasti kau lakukan jika aku di dalam posisimu sekarang."

Wanita dengan rambut panjang itu menghela nafas lega, "Ya, aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika aku tak memiliki kalian—kau, Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang tuaku sibuk, teman-teman wanitaku tidak dapat dipercaya—aku masih heran dengan para jalang yang tak bisa bersahabat dengan tulus. Maksudku, mereka mudah iri hati, dengki, dendam, tidak mau kalah." gerutu Sakura saat mengenang masa SMA-nya. Wanita itu menyobek gula kapasnya dengan kasar seraya mendengus.

"Bukankah kau juga jalang?"

"Sialan. Aku kan hanya tidak ingin dimanfaatkan oleh mereka—err dan juga terbawa pengaruh lingkungan sosial! Lagipula itu dulu sekali, saat semua masih di sekolah menengah atas. Dan hey! Kami semua sudah berubah tahu!"

"Nah, kalau begitu mengapa tidak berteman dengan mereka saja? bukannya berteman dengan ku, hem?"

"Karena kau laki-laki? Karena kau sudah seperti ayahku—" belum selesai ucapan Sakura, pria di hadapannya memberikan tatapan tajam. Sakura tertawa, "—haha maksudku, sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Begitu, 'kan?" jawab Sakura tak yakin. Wanita itu terlihat bingung.

"Aku yakin bahwa maksudmu adalah aku lebih _bermanfaat,_ bukan?" tanya Kakashi, wajahnya berubah lebih jahil. "Kami—aku dan kaum lelaki- lebih bisa memuaskanmu dalam hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh sesama wanita, apakah aku benar? Hahaha!" tawa lelaki dengan rambut perak itu meledak. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa cemberut, "Kau memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari masalah ranjang ya! Dasar laki-laki. Kau membicarakanku seakan aku adalah piala bergilir."

"Mengapa kau jadi merajuk? Apa buruknya menjadi piala?" ucap Kakashi kalem.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Kau benar. Piala tetaplah piala. Jadi.. apakah menurutmu aku adalah yang terbaik, hm?—mengingat kau baru saja memanggilku _piala_." tanya Sakura nakal seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan jenaka. Kakashi hendak menjawab, lalu berpikir. "Hm, baik, baik. Kau memang masih di nomor satu. Tetapi sebenarnya, Shion lumayan juga."

"Lumayan bagaimana? Ah- kau hanya tidak senang dengan kemahiranku, bukan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." ujar Kakashi malas seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku memang percaya diri." tukas Sakura mantap.

Dahi Kakashi mengerut, "Bagaimana denganku? Aku perlu dianugerahi posisi satu, bukan?" ucap lelaki itu seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sakura berdeham pelan, "Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Sasuke adalah nomor satu. Kau nomor dua. Sasori nomor tiga. Neji nomor empat—eh bukan- Naruto saja nomor empat. Lalu Neji nomor lima." jawab Sakura lancar seraya meringis lebar.

Ekspresi kaget tercipta di wajah Kakashi, "Tidak mungkin. Kau bergurau!" ucapnya kemudian seraya mendorong pundak Sakura pelan. Wanita dengan rambut merah jambu tersebut hanya terkekeh geli. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Kakashi mencibir, "Dasar jalang. Apa perlu seluruh _Destello _tau siapa saja _Top Five_-mu, ha?" ancam Kakashi main-main.

"Oh kau tak akan berani. Kalau tidak, lupakan aku sebagai nomor satu-mu selamanya."

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Ancaman macam apa itu? Baiklah, kau menang. Tapi kau harus ingat siapa yang memberimu kritik membangun, oke?" sahut Kakashi sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Sakura untuk mampir membeli teh dingin di sudut taman. Ia tak melihat bahwa saat itu juga wajah Sakura merona. Wanita itu mendesis pelan, memendam malu jika mengingat bahwa memang Kakashi-lah yang sering mengkritik dirinya soal hubungan badan. Ia cukup nyaman untuk berinteraksi masalah intim dengan Kakashi karena pria itu sangat dewasa dan bisa mengayominya.

Kini wajah Sakura benar-benar merah padam.

"Kakashi menyebalkan." gerutu Sakura pelan. Pipinya bersemu. Nyaris menyamai warna langit senja kala itu, lalu wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Mungkin ia sudah mulai merasa bahwa memiliki suami tidaklah terlalu buruk. Sakura membuang permen kapasnya yang tinggal sedikit lalu menyusul Kakashi. Menjitak kepala lelaki itu dari belakang, lalu merebut teh dingin yang sedang diminum pria itu dengan nikmat.

"Oh kau memang jalang perebut minuman orang!"

.

.

.

Arloji Naruto menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam, namun wanita di depannya ini masih ceria dan tampak tidak mengantuk seperti biasanya. Lelaki muda itu menenggak botol berisi bir dengan heran. "_Cherry, _kau terlihat senang. Apakah hari mu membaik?"

Sakura tertawa, "Tentu!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Bagaimana wanita bisa merubah suasana hatinya dengan begitu cepat?"

Sakura tampak tidak menggubris, ia hanya menaikkan bahunya cepat—ia memang tidak tahu mengapa. Atau mungkin Sakura tahu, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Wanita itu kembali beralih pada cermin saku dan memakai gincu berwarna merah terang. Meratakan warnanya dengan menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, lalu diakhiri dengan berlagak mengecup bayangannya sendiri di cermin. "Oh lihat, aku tampak memesona, 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto tersenyum seraya mengangkat botol birnya, "_As always._" Wanita beriris hijau itu tertawa pelan lalu pengecup pipi Naruto singkat. "Nah, ayo berdansa lagi."

"Oh tidak, aku sudah lelah."

"Aku memaksa."

"Aku latihan di arena sampai larut tadi. Mengapa tak bersama suamimu saja sih—aduh! Baik, _Cherry_. Kau tidak perlu menarik telingaku—aduh. Hentikan!"

.

Setitik keringat membasahi pelipis Sakura, ia tertawa girang saat kembali dari kerumunan di lantai dansa. Naruto yang tampak lelah mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura semakin memekik senang saat melihat wajah familiar di balik meja bar. Pria dengan rambut hitam mencuat melambai pada Sakura.

"Wow, kau terlihat semakin menakjubkan, Sakura." puji pemuda itu, ".. Dan kau juga terlihat demikian, Naruto." sapanya lagi saat Naruto mengajak bersalaman. "Oi Kotetsu, lama tidak berjumpa."

"Oh—_Bartender _favoritku! Mengapa baru terlihat sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada melengking. Kotetsu tertawa, "_Well_, dari dua bulan lalu aku mengikuti karantina—dalam rangka pembelajaran _bartending_. Walaupun memang harus mengambil dua kelas lagi untuk menjadi profesional, sih. Doakan saja kelasku lancar, oke? Nah, ini _Sweet Vermouth _untuk pelanggan favoritku." ujar Kotetsu seraya menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna cokelat.

"Hey! Bagaimana denganku, ha?" protes Naruto.

Pria dengan kain yang membebat garis tengah wajahnya itu mendengus, "Kau terlihat pucat, ambilah ini— jus _Cranberry _dengan sedikit _gin." _Kotetsu menyerahkan segelas minuman dingin. Naruto mendengus. "Kau bercanda. Walaupun lelah, aku masih bisa meminum apapun yang ada di atas koktail sorebuatanmu ini." Naruto mengangkat gelas itu, memperhatikan warnanya yang merah terang dihiasi uliran kulit jeruk—tampak cantik dan 'genit', ".. ini lebih cocok untuk Sakura."

.

.

.

Ino menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga, ia tampak saksama mendengarkan suara lelaki di seberang ponselnya. Raut wajah Ino berubah semakin muram. Wanita bertubuh kurus itu mengangguk sedikit lalu menutup koneksi ponselnya perlahan. Sakura yang juga sedang duduk di meja bar tepat bersebelahan dengan Ino, menepuk pundak wanita pirang itu dengan halus, "Ada apa, _Pig_?"

Sedangkan wanita dengan rambut pirang platina itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa seraya mengela nafas panjang, "Kontrak kerjaku tidak diperpanjang. Sakura tampak terkejut, "Mengapa begitu?"

"Tubuhku tidak memenuhi standar. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa wajahku kurang ikonik." sahutnya lemah sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dahi Sakura mengerut tajam, "Omong kosong! Kau sudah sangat kurus. Memangnya mereka ingin yang bagaimana lagi?"

Ino tertawa sarkastik, "Yang lebih kurus lagi tentunya, Sakura. Atau yang kulitnya lebih gelap dan kakinya lebih jenjang. Entahlah." wanita itu menggeram kesal sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, ".. ah, mereka juga pernah mengatakan bahwa perempuan _blonde _dengan warna mata biru tidak lagi unik. _By God!_" desis sang Yamanaka. Wanita beriris hijau di hadapan Ino mendengus, lalu ikut menyandarkan diri di punggung sofa. Tak lama, suara Ino yang serak terdengar lagi, "Mungkin seharusnya aku menuruti perkataanmu beberapa waktu silam, eh? Seharusnya aku memang tidak meninggalkan akademi medisku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Menjadi model pun tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Lihat saja tawaran _endorse _yang kau dapat dengan _brand _terkenal." Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap kepala Ino pelan. Diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Ino jadi merasa lebih baik dan terdorong untuk lebih bersikap manja, "Ah Sakura-nee.. Kau hanya ingin membuatku senang, kan?"

Sakura tertawa. "Kau ada benarnya, tapi apa yang kukatakan memang tidak salah, bukan?"

"Aku jadi paham sekarang, mengapa kau meninggalkan _agency _kita dan memilih melanjutkan studi sampai ke Jerman."

Belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Ino, seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat jabrik menyapa mereka dari belakang, "Halo, _Ladies_! Mengapa muram begitu?" sapa Kiba sambil menepuk kedua pundak wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Ino tampak tidak suka, "Kiba, jangan mengagetiku seperti itu."

Pemuda dengan tatto di wajahnya itu terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, aku hanya ingin memesan minum. Kalian mau? Pesan saja. Aku yang bayar malam ini. Anggap saja untuk menghilangkan duka kalian itu." tawar Kiba seraya menunjuk wajah Ino dan Sakura yang cemberut. ".. atau untuk mempersingkat waktu untuk menghibur kalian, kita ke motel bersama saja, bagaimana?" lanjut Kiba dengan cengiran yang melebar.

"Apakah kau baru saja merayu wanita yang sudah bersuami?" tanya Ino heran sembari melirik Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercinta. Pergilah dengan Ino." jawab Sakura asal. Ino menenggak minumannya sekali teguk hingga tandas, "Ya, ya. Aku butuh mabuk berat hari ini."

Pria tegap itu mendengus, "Ah, itu sih karena kau sudah jadi isteri orang lain, Sakura-chan. Bukan karena sedang tidak ingin berc-"

"Hey bodoh, ayo bawa aku kemanapun." sela Ino pelan. Kiba yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang sikap Ino, malah terlihat senang, "Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, idiot." umpat si model pirang itu seraya menggandeng Kiba dan segera menyeretnya keluar bar. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura!"

"Ya! Bersenang-senanglah!" teriak Sakura yang lalu hanya dibalas acungan ibu jari oleh sang tunggal Yamanaka. Kini wanita dengan rambut sewarna bunga itu duduk sendiri, tak lama ia beranjak mendekati meja bar. Menerjang sekumpulan manusia yang menari dan mabuk. Aromanya memang tak asing, hanya saja kali ini bau alkohol membuatnya mual. "Kotetsu..." panggilnya lemah setelah sampai di meja bar.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku ingin susu kocok."

Pria di hadapan Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Ah, ayolah Kotetsu, jangan banyak bicara, aku benar-benar mual."

"Kau hamil?"

Sakura terbelalak dan dengan reflek melempar Kotetsu dengan kotak rokoknya. "Kotetsu Hagane! Jangan mengada-ada."

Lelaki berjanggut itu tertawa lepas, "Baik-baik! Susu kocok cokelat?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah seraya memantik api untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Wanita itu menyesap rokok perlahan, aroma mint dan tembakau membaur dalam rongga mulutnya. Sakura memainkan asap di dalam mulutnya, mengulum kepulan putih itu dengan lambat. Dan ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya perlahan, wanita itu tersedak.

"Oh, maaf bila aku membuatmu terkejut." ujar lelaki yang baru saja menepuk pundak Sakura. Lelaki itu tampak familiar, dengan rambut semerah darah dan iris mata berwarna hijau gelap. Sakura Haruno memang tampak kesal namun akhirnya toh ia menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu juga, "Uhuk—tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ingat padaku?" ujar lelaki itu lagi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Hmm. Ku harap begitu." jawabnya singkat. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan seraya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas _tatto _kanji di dahi pria tegap itu. "_Ai_? Itukah namamu?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Sabaku no Gaara." ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum tipis. ".. kita pernah bertemu—bahkan berkenalan. Saat aku sedang bersama Hinata Hyuuga, dan kau baru saja keluar dari toilet."

Sekelebatan memori Sakura pun kembali, saat ia bertemu dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Jika memang bisa dikatakan bertemu, karena kejadian lampau itu lebih tepat dikatakan 'memergokinya bercumbu dengan Hinata' ketimbang 'bertemu' atau bahkan 'berkenalan'. Sakura menghisap rokoknya lagi, "Ah! Kekasih Hinata?"

"Tidak, hanya hubungan yang singkat. Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Gaara sambil mengendikkan bahu ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Tentu, duduklah Gaara-san." ucapnya sopan. Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan diskotik. Suasananya tak kunjung sepi, malah semakin meriah. Semakin malam hari itu, tamu yang datangpun semakin padat. "Kurasa banyak yang berulang tahun ke-sembilan belas tahun ini. Banyak pengujung baru." ucapnya sambil menunjuk segerombolan tamu remaja dengan dagu-nya.

Gaara tertawa, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan saat berumur sembilan belas?"

Wanita itu mengulum bibir dan menatap langit-langit, berpikir. "Membedah mayat."

"Apa y—?" belum selesai kalimat Gaara, seorang lelaki dari belakangnya menyela.

"_Chocolate milkshake for my Princess!" _ teriak Kotetsu sembari menaruh gelas dengan keras hingga satu per empat isinya memercik dan membasahi meja. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menjerit melihat susu kocoknya berkurang—walaupun sedikit, "Lihat yang kau perbuat!"

"Maafkan aku nona! Banyak panggilan!" jawab Kotetsu dari kejauhan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelap percikan susu tersebut dengan _tissue._

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Teman lama. Jadi.. apa yang tadi ingin kau tanyakan?"

Gaara tersenyum lagi, "Oh, aku penasaran, apa yang kau lakukan?—sampai harus membedah mayat."

"Hm.." Sakura mengangguk sambil meminum susu kocoknya sebelum ia melanjutkan, ".. aku mempelajari ilmu medis di masa mudaku."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, "Benarkah? Lalu apa aku harus memanggilmu begini, hmm.. Dokter Sakura Haruno, senang berkenalan dengan anda." ucap lelaki tegap itu seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sakura tertawa, "Ya, dan kau?"

"Aku mengambil jurusan manajemen."

"Biar ku tebak! Kau melanjutkan perusahaan milik ayahmu." sela Sakura.

Gaara meminum bir-nya lalu menggeleng, "Hampir benar. Hanya saja aku memilih menjadi fotografer untuk pekerjaan pokok."

"Benarkah? Gambar apa yang kau ambil?"

"Model. Kebanyakan untuk majalah _fashion_." Gaara tertawa, "Aku tak bisa berbohong, upah dari industri mode memang cukup besar—paling besar dari bidang lainnya."

Tubuh Sakura sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Gaara, "Memang kau bekerja untuk majalah apa, Gaara-san?"

Gaara tampak berpikir, "_Bazaar, Cosmopolitan _danhmm, _Vouge_."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "_VOGUE?! _Itu hebat! Ceritakan lagi tentang pekerjaanmu, Gaara-san." pinta Sakura sambil mematikan rokoknya yang masih setengah. Pemuda dengan kemeja abu-abu dan jaket kulit hitam itu menyunggingkan senyum melihat antusiasme wanita di hadapannya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura terbangun karena dengkuran Kakashi, tampaknya sang suami tak cukup istirahat malam kemarin. Sakura tak tega membangunkan suaminya yang masih tergelung selimut, namun semenjak hari kemarin, Kakashi sudah berpesan agar membangunkan dirinya pukul tujuh karena akan ada rapatdi kantor. Wanita semampai itu menghela nafas, "Kashi.. Bangun." bisiknya.

Namun pria dengan rambut perak itu masih terlelap. Kali ini Sakura mengguncang pundaknya, "Kashi, bangunlah. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh."

Kakashi bergerak sedikit seraya mengeryitkan kelopak matanya, beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang datang dari balik jendela yang tirainya telah dibuka oleh Sakura. "Pukul berapa ini?"

"Hmm.. setengah tujuh? Setengah tujuh lebih sepuluh menit tepatnya."

Kakashi terkejut dan segera lompat dari ranjang, "Apa?! Ah sial!" umpatnya seraya menyambar handuk yang ada di gantungan.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan? Aku ada _meeting _jam tujuh!" sahut Kakashi panik setelah ia membersihkan wajah dan menyikat gigi. "Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi. Saki, bisakah kau ambilkan setelan jas-ku?"

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah lemari, " .. maafkan aku, aku rasa aku mendengar bahwa kau berpesan untuk membangunkanmu pukul tujuh." ujar wanita itu pelan seraya meyerahkan sepasang setelan kerja milik Kakashi. "Kau mau pakai yang hitam atau abu-abu?"

"Hitam saja. Terimakasih." lelaki itu segera memakai pakaian kerjanya dan sampai tidak sempat mengindahkan permintaan maaf Sakura.

"Kau tampak tak sehat, Kashi. Apakah kau tidak berpikir untuk istirahat dulu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Saki. Nah, ambilkan kunci mobil di meja sebelah ranjang? Tolong?" pinta Kakashi yang sedang memasang dasinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu meraih kunci dengan gantungan dompet kulit kecil dari meja di sebelahnya. "Ini. Ck, biar kubantu memakai dasi, dasar serampangan." Sakura melepas kembali seluruh simpul berantakan yang dibuat oleh suaminya, lalu membenahinya dengan rapi dan perlahan. Kakashi nampak cemas sambil terus melihat arloji di tangan kirinya. "Saki, bisa kau percepat sedikit?"

Sakura mendengus. Ia sudah menyelesaikan simpul dasi berwarna marun itu. Lalu meyelipkannya ujungnya ke dalam jas. "Nah, sud-" belum sempat Sakura meyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi mengecup pipi kanan Sakura dengan singkat, "Trims!" lalu lelaki itu setengah berlari mengambil tas kerja dan kacamatanya, lalu keluar tanpa sempat menutup pintu itu kembali. Wajah Sakura merona dan Kakashi tak melihatnya. Kecupan singkat di pipi Sakura sebelum Kakashi pergi memang sudah mulai menjadi rutinitas pria itu. Hanya saja, Kakashi tidak tahu, bahwa Sakura belum terbiasa.

Karena walaupun mereka sudah merasakan hal yang lebih daripada sekadar kecupan di pipi, Sakura menganggap bahwa rutinitas yang dilakukan Kakashi begitu manis layaknya seorang suami-isteri yang dilanda asmara. Tidak seperti keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Setelah sadar bahwa dirinya sempat membeku karna kecupan Kakashi, akhirnya Sakura menggeleng perlahan seraya merapatkan jubah tidurnya yang terbuat dari satin berwarna kuning muda. "Ia bahkan tidak sarapan," katanya pelan lalu menutup pintu depan.

Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Sakura berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. Lalu sedetik kemudian, senyuman lembut sudah tersungging di bibirnya, ".. kalau begitu sarapan yang akan mendatanginya di kantor." gumam Sakura girang.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda dengan setelan blazer krem dan rok hitam selutut melangkah anggun di koridor Hatake _Corporation_. Rambut merah muda-nya yang di sanggul sederhana bak pramugari membuat penampilan Sakura terlihat dewasa, profesional, dan berpendidikan tinggi. Sakura tersenyum sombong, ada sesuatu yang membanggakan dirinya mengingat bahwa ia adalah istri sah dari pemilik perusahan besar itu. Seluruh karyawan memandang kagum dan para karyawati mendelik iri. Sakura berjanji pada dirinya, bahwa ini bukan yang terakhir kali dirinya menjejaki kantor sang suami. Sakura tersenyum lagi, ia merasa bahwa sikapnya barusan tertular dari Sasuke. Ya, sangat Sasuke.

Sambil terus berjalan menenteng tas _branded _dan sekotak bekal, Sakura membalas senyum dan bungkukan hormat dari para pekerja di kantor Kakashi. Hayalan Sakura semakin liar. Wanita itu bisa melihat betapa memesonanya ia saat itu. Seorang wanita muda cantik yang sudah berprofesi sebagai dokter dan memiliki suami tampan, kaya raya, dan baik hati. Selain itu juga seorang istri idaman yang membawakan suaminya bekal ke kantor sebelum dirinya sendiri bekerja. Wanita itu dapat membayangkan semua lelaki di dunia ini sedang iri dengan Kakashi Hatake karena memiliki isteri yang sempurna. Sakura nyaris tertawa, menyadari kepercaya-diriannya yang tinggi. Berusaha tidak menyalahkan dirinya, Sakura meyakinkan diri bahwa perasaannya normal—berhubung ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan menjadi 'atasan' di sebuah perusahaan selain di Haruno _Industries_.

Saat menaiki _lift_, Sakura dapat bercermin melalui dinding kaca. Ia melihat sosoknya mirip seperti sang ibu. Sakura mengulum bibir—menahan senyum agar rasa bahagianya tidak terlalu ketara.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kantor, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dengan kardus besar di tangannya terlihat kaget. "Apakah kau isteri tuan Hatake?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Ah ya, aku hanya akan memberikannya bekal. Jangan katakan aku disini, ini kedatangan pertamaku di kantor sebagai isterinya. Aku sedikit ingin melihatnya terkejut." jelas Sakura dengan pipi merona.

Wanita itu tertawa, "Ah, anda manis sekali. Saya Shizune, mantan sekretaris tuan Hatake. Ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal, jadi saya kembali sebentar kesini."

"Oh, begitukah? Tapi Kakashi ada di dalam, bukan?" tanya Sakura seraya menujuk pintu kantor suaminya yang tertutup.

"Ya, tentu. Saya baru saja meminta ijin beliau untuk pamit. Ah iya, Hatake-san, sekali lagi, saya ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Waktu lalu, saya tak sempat menghadap langsung."

Sakura tersenyum sopan, "Tidak apa-apa, Shizune-san. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu."

"Tentu, Hatake-san. Saya pun tidak ingin masakan anda menjadi dingin. Sampai jumpa." Shizune membukuk sopan.

Setelah kepergian Shizune, Sakura tersenyum lagi. Nama 'Hatake-san' yang dipakai oleh wanita tadi saat memanggilnya terasa begitu hebat di telinga Sakura. Wanita itu terkikik geli sambil membuka pintu kayu berganggang keramik itu, "Hatake-saaaan, waktunya sarapan—ah!" Sakura terkejut dan tak sengaja kotak bekal yang dibawanya jatuh.

Tepat di hadapan Sakura, seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam legam bergelombang memijat pundak Kakashi. Wanita dengan mata semerah darah itu berpakaian sangat minim dan tidak pantas—sebuah kemeja ketat dan rok mini satu jengkal dari pinggang. Sakura terngaga dibuatnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kakashi dengan cepat menyadari situasinya, "Saki, ini adalah sekertaris baruku, ia mendapat poin tinggi saat wawancara di HRD." Kakashi tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Kurenai memang lolos sampa lima kandidat tertinggi. Namun pada hasil akhir, ia jatuh pada peringkat dua.

"Diam kau." tuding Sakura, ".. aku bicara dengannya."

Merasa ditunjuk, Kurenai menjawab dengan gagap, "Ah Nyonya, saya.."

Sakura tertawa, "Oh sopan santunmu membuatku geli. Mana sikap garangmu padaku waktu lalu? Atau kau takut kehilangan pekerjaan?" ketus Sakura. Kurenai terdiam karena wanita di hadapannya sudah dapat menebak maksudnya.

"Saki, tenanglah.." Kakashi mencoba menengahi.

Wanita muda itu merasakan sesak teramat sangat dalam dadanya. Rasa bahagia yang ia bawa sampai ke ruangan ini menguap entah kemana. Ia sedih, sangat sedih. Sakura ingin marah dan pergi sampai Kakashi mengejarnya untuk menahan Sakura agar tetap disisinya. Namun sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya hingga ia sadar. Bahwa tidak ada cinta untuknya. Pernikahan sandiwara yang dijalaninya seakan baru ia pahami.

Maka dari itu, wanita kurus tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu mengambil kotak bekal yang terjatuh. "Aku hanya membawa sarapanmu yang tertinggal."

Kakashi terlihat takjub dan bingung dalam satu waktu. Sebelum lelaki itu memunculkan pertanyaan, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, ".. kau bisa berbagi dengannya." ucapnya singkat seraya menunjuk Kurenai dengan dagunya yang lancip.

Pun Kurenai terlihat persis seperti Kakashi, takjub dan bingung dalam satu waktu. Mereka tetap terdiam, hingga Sakura menarik dasi berwarna marun yang kendur dan terlihat berantakan di leher Kakashi hingga terlepas dan melemparkannya pada Kurenai. "Mungkin ia juga bisa memakaikan dasimu."

Lalu Sakura pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

"Wow, isterimu galak sekali. Kupikir ia akan membunuhku."

Seakan tersadar, Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saat ia datang bulan."

Kurenai tertawa lalu memeluk Kakashi lagi, "Jadi, perselingkuhan kita didalangi oleh masa subur isterimu, eh?" sahut Kurenai genit.

Lelaki dengan rambut perak itu masih terlihat bingung, "Perselingkuhan?"

Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya dan melepas pelukannya dari Kakashi, "Kau tidak merasa bahwa kita sedang berselingkuh?"

Kakashi terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menepuk dahinya, "Astaga! Karena itulah dia marah."

Wanita dengan kulit pucat itu semakin terkejut dibuatnya, "Demi Tuhan, Kakashi. Kau tidak tahu bahwa perselingkuhan memicu pertengkaran rumah tangga?! Umur berapa kau, Kakashi sayang!" Lelaki tegap itu membenahi kemeja dan tertawa, "Ah, aku hanya belum terbiasa saja. Kami baru menikah kurang lebih satu bulan." ujarnya santai seraya membuka kotak bekal dari Sakura, "Wow, Sushi. Kau mau?"

Kali ini Kurenai melongo lebar, "Kau baru menikah satu bulan dan beselingkuh? Dan kau benar-benar menawariku bekal dari isterimu?"

Pria jangkung itu hanya mengendikkan bahu tanpa bersuara, karena kini mulutnya penuh oleh sushi buatan Sakura. Setelah menelannya, Kakashi bertanya lagi, "Kami memang terbuka dalam berhubungan, maksudku, ia tak mudah cemburu bila sesekali aku merayu wanita." Kurenai menautkan alisnya mendegar penuturan Kakashi. ".. Dan mengapa kau jadi terlihat jinak tadi? Aku tidak melihat sikap itu saat kau pertama kali bertemu isteriku."

Kurenai tertawa, "_Well, _apakah kau tidak mendengar isterimu? Wanita itu ada benarnya. Aku butuh pekerjaan ini, oke? Aku tidak akan bersikap munafik, kecuali.." ucapan wanita itu terhenti.

"Apa?"

"Kecuali kau berani memilih aku daripadanya." ujarnya mantap.

"Harus seperti itu, hm?"

Wanita sintal itu tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Untuk saat ini, nikmati saja perselingkuhan kita, sayang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau sadar, bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak mencintai isterimu." bisik Kurenai pelan seraya mengecup bibir Kakashi singkat. Kali ini Kakashi tak membalas, sekelumit rasa bersalah memang hinggap padanya, namun dengan segera ia tepis jauh-jauh.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Wanita itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri tentang amarah yang menguasai rongga dadanya. Kendati begitu, Sakura menyadari bahwa amarah itu tidak pada tempatnya. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang merasakan gejala wanita yang dilanda asmara. Hanya saja akal sehat Sakura masih berjalan. Ia tidak mungkin mencintai Kakashi. Ia tahu bahwa ia masih dalam zona bahagia karena telah 'menikah'. Yang kenyataannya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Sakura tak pernah lupa itu.

"Mengapa aku jadi merasa marah di sini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil merasakan detak jantung di dadanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu mengemudikan kendaraan roda empatnya menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Sakura tidak menghubungi Kakashi karena sibuk di rumah sakit, begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang sibuk di kantornya. Dan selama itu pula, waktu berjalan sangat panjang bagi mereka berdua. Dan saat inipun, ketika sudah jam pulang kantor, Kakashi enggan menginjak gas ke arah apartemennya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Walaupun ia tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada Sakura, tetap saja lelaki itu merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan isterinya itu. Karena bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah teman yang sudah sangat membantunya. Dengan cara menjadi isterinya, tentu saja. Dan otomatis hal itu membuat Sakura memiliki hak untuk mengetahui apapun. Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia benci melihat wajah kecewa Sakura.

Selama ini mereka setuju untuk saling membebaskan pasangan. Sakura sudah begitu baik untuk mau menjalani hubungan yang sangat palsu seperti itu. Kakasi merasa tidak seharusnya ia berselingkuh. Lelaki itu tertawa, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berselingkuh. Ia hanya menjalani hidup seperti biasa, menebar cinta dan rayuan kemana-mana. Hanya saja ia lupa memberitahukan Sakura perihal Kurenai yang menjadi sekertaris barunya. Kurenai yang notabene adalah musuh Sakura sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, bahkan Kakashi masih ingat tabuhan genderang Sakura saat itu.

Setelah perdebatan batin sekitar dua puluh menit lamanya, akhirnya Kakashi menepikan mobilnya ke toko perhiasan. Begitu ia memasuki toko itu, ia sudah terpana dengan sebuah kalung di pojok ruangan. Ia langsung tahu bahwa itu milik Sakura, sekarang maupun di masa mendatang.

.

.

"Saki?" panggil Kakashi pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Kini lelaki itu memberanikan diri memanggil isterinya lebih kencang, "Saki?! Aku pulang!"

"Ya, aku mendengarmu, suami jalang tukang berselingkuuuuuh." jawab Sakura yang tak lama kemudian muncul dari dapur dengan celemek polkadot-nya yang tercemari noda tepung. Kakashi bernapas lega dan tersenyum sumringah menyadari Sakura tidak lagi semarah tadi siang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan isteriku?"

"Jangan bersikap sok manis setelah berselingkuh, suamiku."

Kakashi tertawa lepas. "Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf, Saki. Aku benar-benar lupa memberi tahu, dan aku lupa kau sangat membenci wanita itu."

Sakura memasang wajah malas, maka dari itu Kakashi segera mengeluarkan sekotak beludru biru tua, dan membukanya di hadapan Sakura. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat keindahan satu set perhiasan yang ada di dalamnya. Seuntai kalung berbandul mutiara merah muda beserta sebuah cicin dan sepasang giwang mutiara berwarna senada yang dihiasi berlian.

"Oh, Kakashi, ini indah sekali."

"Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah pernikahan kita, maaf sedikit terlambat."

"Ini pasti mahal."

"Tidak sebanding harga persahabatan yang kau beri padaku."

Sakura tertawa. Kakashi, Naruto maupun Sasuke sudah sering menggodanya. Bersikap seakan ingin mengambil cintanya. Dan Sakurapun melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak dulu mereka memang senang untuk saling menggoda. Mereka melakukan itu setiap saat karena mereka menyadari mereka sudah nyaman dalam lingkar persahabatan dan tidak mungkin terjerumus dalam lubang cinta. Mereka semua menyadarinya, termasuk Sakura. Tetapi mengapa baru kali ini Sakura berprasangka lebih. Dan juga sempat berpikir bahwa ia mencintai Kakashi. Wanita itu merasa sangat bodoh karena sempat merasa marah pada laki-laki itu.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya berpikir. Harga yang mungkin cocok untuk membayar status yang kau sandang sekarang."

"Sebagai suamimu?"

"Tentu saja, berapa yen yang bisa kudapat jika aku mencoba melelang status itu, hem?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, "Kau percaya diri sekali."

Sakura tertawa, "Baiklah, katakan saja bila aku salah." tantang Sakura.

Kakashi menggeram, "Baik! Lain kali, akan kubelikan kau _disneyland_! Sekarang beri aku tempura!" sahut Kakashi asal sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Hey, bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang memasak tempura?" tanya Sakura sambil membuntuti Kakashi ke dapur, "..Kashi! Cuci tanganmu dulu!"

.

.

"Mengapa cemberut begitu?" tanya Kakashi seraya mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet setelah makan malam.

Sakura mendengus sebal, "Satu, kau tidak mencuci tanganmu. Dua, kau tidak berniat menjelaskan kejadian pagi tadi di kantormu."

Lelaki di hadapan Sakura tergelak, "Satu, aku makan menggunakan sendok dan garpu—jadi kurasa tak masalah jika tidak mencuci tangan. Dua, akan ku jelaskan setelah membersihkan diri." jelas Kakashi lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengecup pipi kanan Sakura.

.

.

"Jadi?" tuntut Sakura saat Kakashi keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, masih dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Yaaah, jadi ia datang ke kantorku beberapa waktu lalu, tanpa ia tidak tahu bahwa lowongan itu memang dikhususkan mencari pengganti sekertarisku yang lama. Nilainya memang tinggi, Saki. Jadi apa boleh buat. Dan ya, kami memang berkencan setelahnya. Kau tahu, tadi siang ia begitu takut padamu."

Sakura tertawa, "Memang sudah sepantasnya ia takut."

"Kau memang galak sekali tadi, aku pikir kau masih datang bulan."

"Jangan mengada-ada. Masa suburku bulan ini berakhir sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau pikir aku menstruasi dua minggu, ha?" Kakashi tergelak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sedangkan wanita itu mendengus, lalu melanjutkan. ".. lagi pula, kalau bukan galak, bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap pada suami yang sedang berselingkuh, hm?"

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, _okay_?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Yang penting kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai wanita tua itu."

"Mungkin aku akan memecatnya untukmu, bagaimana?"

"Mungkin?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Maksudku, akan aku pertimbangkan lagi. Kau harus mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, Sakura. Sebenarnya ia adalah wanita yang menarik."

"Tentu saja menarik dengan dada-nya yang besar itu!" jawab Sakura dengan suara melengking. Sekali lagi tawa Kakashi pecah.

"Mengapa kau jadi kesal? Nah, bagaimana jika kau membuktikan bahwa kau jauh lebih menarik dari padanya?" bisik Kakashi pelan seraya mengelus lengan Sakura dari belakang. Melihat isterinya yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur memang kerap membuatnya kehilangan akal. Sakura dapat merasakan kulit dada Kakashi yang belum mengenakan pakaian di punggungnya yang hanya berlapis sutera hitam. Namun kali ini Sakura hanya tertawa,

"Tidak ada seks."

Kakashi tampak kecewa.

"Kau bercanda! Kau sudah tidak menstruasi, bukan?"

"Tidak ada seks, keparat. Sekarang pakai bajumu dan tidur, _okay_? Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat sarapan sehingga aku harus membawakannya ke kantor bejatmu besok." jawab Sakura sambil berlalu. Sedangkan Kakashi tertawa keras mendengar kalimat sarkastik dari isterinya.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

**Jadi, apakah yang menghambat pembuatan fic ini?**

**-Ujian Nasional SMA. Jelas kan? Haha, puji Tuhan, sudah lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri. Jujur.**

**-SNMPTN. Puji Tuhan lagi, laura lolos undangan pilihan satuuuu! AAAA! Kalau gitu seharusny laura jadi banyak waktu luang kan ya, tapi ternyata rasa malas bisa menghambat segalanya-_- haha**

**-Prom Night. I rock the night and became the prom queen! can you imagine thaaaat? well, the truly award is best dress female. But, they're keep calling it the prom queen, because there's no prom king or queen award. It was always be my dreaaaaam. Hello, you got the prom queen here. *melayang**

**-Boy. He's lovely and funny. Dia mendapatkan hampir setengah bagian dari waktu keseharian laura. haha**

**-Merubah tatanan kamar. Abisan bingung mau ngapain lagi selama hidup menganggur.. *kerjain fic lo dong, bego**

**-Vacation! Aku baru aja pulang dari salah satu tempat paling mengagumkan di Indonesia. With beautiful beaches. Pingin pake bikini tapi belum percaya diri, huh. hahaha.**

**Btw, laura membaca ulang seluruh chapter, dan teringat bahwa sebenarnya fic ini di dedikasikan untuk anjingku tersayang. haha walaupun dia nggak bisa membacanya. Nah, si anjing tersayang itu sempet sakit kemarin, tapi untungnya udah sembuh:3 hehehe. Sekilas kalau dilihat lagi cerita ini juga banyak terinspirasi dari film Friends with Benefits. Semi porno ya sebenernya-_- tapi dibalik semua scene mesum, sebenernya friends with benefits itu adalah film yang sangat romantis:")**

**O iya, soal adegan merokok ataupun bagian dugem dugem gitu laura sebenernya nggak pernah, jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang salah. Semua di atas itu pun hanya berbekal google:' jadi kalo keliatan sotoy maaf bangeeet.**

**Bagi opini kalian tentang chapter ini ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses, Laura Jasmine.**

***nb: buat yang nagih 'Yang Terpenting' sabar ya, udah mau new chapter kok. Laura hanya sedang menganak-emaskan si gemerlap nih hehe.**


End file.
